Controlling a Hunter
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Slash. EvilVampireDean for a bit and then evilDemonSam. non-con het. Darker and more explicit than my other work. Vampires are hunting the hunters who are hunting them. Dean is a vampire with special skills and it is up to him to make the perfect spy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

_AU. EvilVampireDean. Slash. Mind control. Het non-con.  
__Darker and more explicit than my other stories, I've been feeling pretty annoyed and angry lately so I guess that came out in this. _

**Chapter 1**

Dean looked hungrily around the club and grinned as he spotted his prey. The young man was alone and nursing a beer but was watching everyone closely. He didn't like doing Nick's dirty work but for once he might actually enjoy himself.

"This seat taken?" He asked and hazel eyes widened slightly. The hunter was tall and lanky but Dean could tell he was well muscled even if he hid it under layers of clothes.

"Uh, no. Go ahead." He had a nice voice too.

"Thanks." Dean said as he sat, letting his hand rest beside the hunters.  
"I'm Dean." He said, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Sam." The dark haired hunter shifted uncomfortably and Dean moved slightly so his hand seemed to accidently brush the pulse point in Sam's wrist. Sam gasped and went to move back, feeling the chill in Dean's skin but Dean gripped his wrist, gently pressing and releasing the vein with a finger even as he locked eyes with Sam.

Sam struggled briefly but then went still, unable to break Dean's gaze. Dean smiled as Sam's pulse slowed to match the way he was pressing and releasing Sam's wrist. Sam's other hand slowly dropped away from his beer bottle to rest palm up on the table. Sam slumped in his seat, staring vacantly at Dean and Dean reached up to caress his face, Sam didn't move. Dean smirked and shifted his grip to gently pull Sam up, he obediently got up and then stood still, wavering on his feet, his head lolling slightly. Dean moved to wrap Sam's arm around his waist and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder before starting to head for the door. To anyone looking they seemed like a drunk and his friend helping him out. Though a closer look would reveal Sam's blank gaze, he wasn't planning on letting anyone look that closely. The bouncer just shook his head but held the door for them.

Dean lowered Sam down into the passenger seat of his Impala and then lifted his legs in. Sam sat bonelessly in the seat but Dean could feel him mentally fighting him and that was surprising. He'd never come across a human that could fight him once he had them so deeply under his powers and he found himself intrigued by Sam. He put the seatbelt on Sam to hold him in place and then got him himself, putting one hand back on Sam's pulse. The odds of him breaking free were astronomical but he wasn't going to take any chances with this mortal. He pressed gently and waited before releasing again, slowing Sam's pulse further. Sam sighed and his eyes slowly slid shut, his head falling down to rest on his chest as his heartbeat slowed too far for him to remain conscious. Dean kept him in that state for the entire drive, only speeding his pulse up slightly when they got close to their destination. When Sam roused he managed to jerk his arm in Dean's grip much to his surprise, making him grab Sam's head and turn it so their eyes met again. Sam's eyes were wide with fear for a split second before slowly emptying of everything. His body went limp again, his head lolling back against the headrest.

Dean parked and moved faster than the eye could see over to Sam's side, opening the door and taking Sam's wrist again. He turned Sam, moving his legs out of the car and then tugging him into a standing position. He'd pushed Sam so deeply under though that this time he couldn't stand and he began to slump forward. Growling softly he simply lifted the taller male up and carried him inside.

"Overdid it Dean!" Marcus called out and Dean ignored him, putting Sam down in the waiting chair and tying him to it. He knelt beside him, keeping their eyes locked and a hand on Sam's pulse. Seconds later Nickolas appeared and smiled as he saw Sam sitting in the chair.

"Nice work as always Dean. You're sure he is a hunter?"

"Yes Master." Dean answered, not moving his eyes from vacuous hazel. He hated Nikolas but he had no choice but to follow his orders and show him the respect he demanded, he would not survive attacking the older vampire and he knew it. He would have no backup either since the others followed him happily.

"Good. Do your job." Nickolas commanded and Dean nodded. He could feel Sam trying to fight him as he searched through the hunter's mind, he was stubborn but no match for Dean's power or experience.

"His name is Samuel Winchester." Dean stated and Nickolas started.

"John Winchester's son?"

"Yes Master." Dean answered and Nickolas laughed.

"This is perfect. What else?"

"He's working with three other hunters...Gordon Walker, Bobby Singer and, never mind that's the one Laurel's nest took out last week."

"Gordon Walker." Nickolas purred.  
"They should never have let the child out alone. Now we have the perfect way to rid ourselves of a major thorn in our sides."

"You wish to use him as bait for the others?" Dean asked quietly.

"Oh no. I have a better idea. You are going to turn him into the perfect spy. Make sure he has no memory of what happened, replace it how you wish. Then make sure he calls us every time his little group makes plans but make sure he will not remember making the calls." Dean smirked slightly, it was a good plan and one he could agree with. Sam would never even know he was betraying his fellow hunters and such a deep work would mean Dean would be able to control Sam for life from a distance without the mortal ever knowing it. Sam would be his, he just had to convince Nickolas to let him keep him once they were done with the other hunters.

Dean moved closer to cup Sam's face between his hands, reaching gently even deeper into Sam's mind. A small trickle of blood dripped from Sam's nose as he fought and then was completely subdued. Sam's mind was blank, a perfect canvass for Dean to work with. He carefully implanted the orders, hiding them so that Sam would never realise something had been done to him. He dug Sam's phone out of his pocket and added his number but put it in under a different name. He held it up in Sam's line of sight as he planted the order to call and Sam's eyes focused briefly on the screen before going blank yet again. Once he was done he accessed Sam's memories again, looking around a bit now that Sam wasn't able to fight him. Seeing his childhood Dean felt a flash of sympathy for the kid but pushed it aside and went for the nights memories. He smirked as he saw the moment Sam realised what Dean was and then the terror of finding he couldn't move. He removed the memory of him approaching Sam and replaced it with a pretty blond who flirted and proceeded to get Sam wasted and then drag him back to her motel room for some fun which Sam passed out after. He then stood and pulled Sam to his feet, this time Sam stayed standing although only just. Sam obediently staggered along with him and Dean searched out a familiar figure.

"Meg!" He called and the blonde sauntered over, purring as she ran her nails along Sam's bare arm.

"He's tasty Dean." She stood on tiptoes to lick an unresponsive Sam's neck.  
"Planning to share?"

"Nickolas has plans for him so no feeding. I changed his memories, he'll thing he got drunk and went home with a blonde. Since you're blonde..." He trailed off and she laughed.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

"He'll wake up at ten so be gone by then but leave evidence a girl was there behind."

"Of course. Make it so he'll do as I tell him?" She asked and Dean nodded.

"When we get there." He led Sam outside and put him back in the Impala. Meg got into her own car and followed them to a seedy motel. She grimaced but Dean shrugged.  
"Fits the story. Grab a room and I'll finish getting him ready." She glared but did as he said. Dean reached out and gently altered Sam's mind a little, so he'd do as Meg verbally told him for the next few hours and think it was what he wanted to do while drunk. He made sure that Sam would pass out by five and then wake at ten with the altered memories to guide him. Meg came back and flashed a room key with a sultry smirk.

"You wanna stay and play?" She purred and Dean shook his head.

"Remember no feeding or damage. He'll think he wanted to do whatever you end up doing since he's drunk and he'll pass out at five so you have three hours for your fun." Dean told her before getting in his car and driving off, ignoring her walking to the room with Sam following obediently behind.

Meg pushed Sam down on the bed and then straddled him, rubbing against him. Having a warm partner was nice though it was a pity she wouldn't be able to drain him at the end. He lay beneath her, staring up at her with empty eyes since she hadn't told him what to do yet. She smiled as she thought about what to do, if it had just been Dean she would ignore him and have fun but with Nickolas wanting the hunter unharmed...she would never go against him.

"Sam you're drunk and we're here to have fun so you have no inhibitions. You'll be exciting and wild, understand? You want me Sam so show me." She demanded and Sam's hands came up to grip her hips tightly as he arched up. He wasn't aroused yet but he was getting there.

Empty eyes were now clouded with lust and want as he moved a hand to her head and pulled her down into a messy kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, finding the buttons and then she ripped it open, moving down his body to lick and nip at the revealed flesh. He moaned at her touch before flipping them over so he was on top, returning the favour of ripping her top open and then reaching in to massage her breast while mouthing the other one since she wasn't wearing a bra. Her skin was ice cold against his but Sam was unable to notice that thanks to Dean's meddling, his body reacted to it though, his nipples hardening as they brushed against her frozen stomach. She groaned, arching into his touch, her fangs obvious but Sam didn't acknowledge them as he moved up to claim her mouth in a bruising kiss. She kicked her heels off as he struggled out of his boots and then he was yanking her skirt off and she was yanking at his belt. He pushed up off her to give more room for her to undo his pants and then he was shoving his jeans and boxers down and off to pool on the floor below the bead. She smiled widely as she got her first look at his well sculpted and tanned body. One thing could be said for hunters, they tended to be very fit. She raked her claws down his chest, careful not to draw blood and he shuddered, eyes wild and pupils dilated so far she could barely see any hazel.

"Tell me how old you are Sam." She breathed out as he moved to nip and lick at her neck.

"Twenty one." He panted out as he rubbed his lower body against hers.

"How many women have you had? Were they as good as me?" She grabbed his hair, forcing his head up so she could see his eyes.

"None." He answered and she laughed.

"Perfect." She purred, releasing her grip and he went back to his assault on her neck.

* * *

Sam groaned as he woke up, staring blearily up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He frowned as he tried to remember what had happened and then went red. He couldn't believe he'd gotten that drunk let alone done that! Looking around the room showed evidence of the activities from the night before but no sign of his partner. Stumbling out of bed he grabbed his clothes and had a quick, hot shower before heading outside to see just where he was. Sam was pretty sure his car was still at the bar which he hoped was close or else he'd have to call Bobby for a lift and wouldn't that be embarrassing? Getting his bearings he began to jog back to the bar, trying to shake the hangover caused headache and ignore the nausea.

He was relieved to find his car where he had left it and quickly got in, heading back to the motel he was staying at with Bobby and Gordon. He slipped into his room and then shrugged sheepishly when Bobby arched a brow at him.

"Have fun kiddo?" He asked and Sam went red.  
"Oh, you were um, safe right?" Bobby asked awkwardly and Sam wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

"Bobby!" he complained and the older hunter chuckled.

"Got breakfast if you think your stomach can handle it." Bobby pointed to the bag and Sam dove for the coffee cup sitting beside it much to Bobby's amusement.  
"Not like you to get drunk and be gone all night."

"Honestly I'm not sure what happened. There was this girl...I think, I'm pretty sure we...." Sam trailed off and Bobby nodded.

"Drink up, Gordon thinks he's found something. We'll probably be hunting tonight."

"Fun." Sam muttered but drank his coffee, waiting for Gordon to come in.

* * *

Sam walked towards the diner in annoyance; he loved Bobby like an uncle but Gordon? The man gave him the creeps and he hated the way the hunter ordered him around like he was some green kid. Being sent on food runs while the adults 'talked', he snorted in anger. At least Bobby stood up for him and the food run had been put off until after they'd finished planning the nights hunt. He really regretted drinking so much the previous night though; he still didn't feel a hundred percent. Without concentrating on where he was going he slowed down and headed into an alley, pulling out his cell phone without registering what he was doing. He hit speed dial and put it to his ear all the while just staring off into space.

"Hello Sam. Report please." A voice purred in and Sam began reciting their plans word for word. Once done he put his phone back in his pocket and left the alley, continuing towards the diner. He got to the diner and placed their order, sitting down to wait.

Dean put his phone away and smiled, his commands had worked well and Sam had told him everything they had planned. He headed for Nickolas' room to fill in him on the Hunters plans.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to those who helped me with my fic search I had in ch3 of Mutated Hunter, it has been found. Speaking of Mutated Hunter so far out of all the people who have voted for SamSlash only one has given me any idea of who Sam's partner should be and the one suggested was Castiel. So please send me a message with who you'd like to see him paired with._

**Chapter 2**

Sam dodged the clumsy tackle and lashed out with a leg, tripping his opponent. He quickly pinned it and ended the fight with a quick blow from his machete. Something was very wrong; all the vampires they had faced were young, barely turned. Where were the older vampires?

"Red really is your colour Sam." A male voice purred and Sam turned quickly, blade raised. Before him was a vampire far older than the one he had just killed. Sam swallowed hard as he stared at the vampire who knew his name. He was gorgeous! No, he would not think that about one of the things he was there to kill. The vampire smirked, as if it knew what he was thinking and then it was gone. Sam went to turn only to find cold arms holding him still. He tried to fight as he felt surprisingly warm breath on his neck but it was useless, the vampire was a lot stronger than him.  
"Shh Sam. Not after your blood tonight." That was not very comforting. Sam gasped as his hand was squeezed until he let the machete fall to the floor.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to hide his fear. A cold nose nuzzled into his throat and Sam couldn't hold back the soft whimper.

"You." As he answered the vampire turned Sam around and then claimed his lips in a brutal kiss. Sam fought against it briefly and then found himself submitting to the tongue that was coaxing his own to move. He relaxed and the hold on his body gentled in response.

Dean felt a flash of triumph as Sam relaxed into his hold, tentatively returning his kiss. And he wasn't even making Sam respond to him. He finally pulled back knowing Sam needed air and stared up into confused hazel eyes. Sam was gasping for air, his body trembling and Dean was shocked to feel a surge of protectiveness. He reached up and gently cupped Sam's cheek in one hand.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered, still unable to catch his breath.

"Dean." He suddenly tensed, looking around before kissing Sam again.  
"I'll see you again Sam." With that Sam was alone. He staggered over to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, head spinning.

"Sam!" He looked up at Bobby's worried shout and then the older hunter was at his side, hands searching for injuries.  
"Sam? Answer me kiddo."

"I'm okay. Hit my head." He told Bobby since he knew he was acting a bit spacey. For some reason he didn't want to tell Bobby about Dean. Bobby gently wrapped an arm around his waist and helped Sam up.

"None of this yours?" Bobby asked tightly and Sam shook his head, the blood was all from the vampires he'd killed.

"Tired Bobby." Sam whispered and felt Bobby tighten his grip in response.

"It's okay; you can sleep once we get back to the motel." Bobby soothed and Sam nodded vaguely.

Dean watched from the shadows as the hunter helped Sam out of the warehouse and felt a flash of gratitude towards the mortal. Seeing him so gentle with Sam made him almost want to spare the man his fate but that was not his place. Nickolas had made his intentions clear and there was nothing Dean could do, even if he wanted to.

* * *

It had been nearly two months and they were still trying to get rid of the same nest. Every time they attacked they were met by newly turned vampires with their elders nowhere to be found. Sometimes Dean was there and sometimes he wasn't. Each time they met made Sam's heart race and not in fear, he hated to admit it but he was attracted to the very thing he hunted. Dean was...powerful and cruel and yet tender as well and it was all very confusing. The vampire always vanished before Bobby or Gordon showed up so they didn't know that Sam was letting a vampire kiss him, not that there was much he could do once Dean grabbed him. He knew Dean was playing some sort of game and he feared the consequences and yet yearned to see the creature again.

Dean watched Sam as the hunter sat outside his motel room. He'd taken to watching the young man more and more often. It was like he was addicted to the mortal but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Sam." He whispered and Sam jolted, looking around wildly. Dean moved and Sam's eyes locked onto the shadows where he was hidden. He waited to see what Sam would do and smiled when, instead of raising an alarm, Sam slowly stood and approached. It was...nice that he didn't have to make Sam come to him. He watched as Sam hesitated on the edge of the shadows before stepping into them and coming to a stop in front of him. He could see Sam's Adams apple bob as he swallowed nervously and he smiled at Sam. He held out his hand and Sam stepped back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sam nervously questioned and Dean smiled wider.

"Wanted to see you, is that a crime?" Dean asked playfully and Sam shrugged. Dean reached out slowly so as not to spook Sam into running and lay his hand against Sam's face.  
"Why can't I stay away from you?" Dean whispered and Sam's eyes widened, he hadn't meant for Sam to hear him but obviously he had really good hearing for a mortal.

"What's happening?" Sam whispered back, his mouth suddenly dry. Dean moved closer and pulled Sam into his arms, inhaling his scent as he nosed his neck, trying to stay away from the vein there but unable to. He swallowed and then gently placed his mouth over the now racing pulse. Sam whimpered, scent heavy with fear and, surprisingly, need. Dean licked gently and Sam's knees buckled. Dean cradled him as they dropped to the ground. He ever so gently broke the skin with his fangs, just enough to bring a small amount of blood to the surface. He lapped it up and it hit him. Dean gasped and clutched Sam to him as he licked at the wound. Now he knew what was going on it and it both scared and excited him.  
"Dean." Sam sighed, head falling to rest against Dean's shoulder, fear gone thanks to the affects of Dean's saliva hitting his bloodstream. Dean gave the wound one last lick to seal it and then sat back, cradling Sam's face in his hands as he stared at him in awe.

"Mine, my mate Sam." Dean breathed and Sam smiled dazedly. Dean swallowed his fear, no one knew and as long as he kept it like that they would be safe. No matter what Nickolas could not find out. There were no mated pairs among his nest for a reason and Dean would not let anything happen to Sam now. He growled lowly as he remembered Meg's bragging after her time with Sam, angry now that she had touched what was his. Sam whimpered at the growl and Dean soothed him softly. He waited as Sam slowly blinked, the effects of the saliva wearing off. He held Sam close so that he couldn't struggle and ran a hand through soft brown hair.  
"I didn't take much, barley a sip. It won't do anything to you." He assured the now tense mortal in his arms. He held him until he felt Sam slowly begin to relax again. He pulled back enough that they could see each other.

"Why?" Sam asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sorry, I didn't come here to do that. I just wanted to see you away from a fight. Walk away from this, please." Dean knew Sam wouldn't agree but he had to try. As he expected Sam shook his head.

"I can't. You're hurting people." Sam told him firmly and Dean gave him a small smile.

"Figured you'd say that. I can only protect you so far. I....I'm not in charge and I can't countermand his orders. If I could I would to protect you." Dean told him sincerely and Sam eyes widened this time in shock.

"Why? Why me?" Sam sputtered and Dean laughed softly.

"Looked in a mirror recently? Started out as orders but now...you're mine Sam. I can't...just don't die." Dean pulled him into a soft kiss and then the vampire was gone again. Sam used a nearby wall to steady himself as he got to his feet. He raised a hand to his neck but there was nothing there to show what had happened for which he was grateful. Going back in with a wound on his neck would not look good.

* * *

Dean stared at his phone for a while before finally working up the courage to call. It had been years since they'd spoken, would he even answer?

"Hello Dean." A gentle voice greeted him and Dean swallowed.

"Jim, Sire, I..." Dean trailed off and Jim waited silently for him to work out what he wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry." Dean finally said and Jim smiled softly.

"It's alright Dean. Now what is on your mind?"

"I've found him, I found my mate." Dean whispered and then smiled as Jim shouted in joy.

"Who is he? One of us or human? Does he know?" Dean laughed as his Sire babbled happily.

"He's a hunter and he knows what I am. He's still scared of me and I can't blame him but he's warming up to me. It's just...Nickolas. He's the whole reason we met, he wanted me to bring him a hunter to use against the group out here. I didn't know Sam would be mine. I did what Nick ordered me to, made Sam into a spy without Sam knowing about it. And there are no mated pairs here, if Nickolas finds out..." Dean trailed off in fear and he heard Jim sigh.

"Come home Dean and bring Sam with you. Bring his group if you think it's safe but get out of there. You cannot stand against Nickolas alone."

"I know. I should never have gone to him, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll have your rooms aired out and prepared. Come home soon."

"I will."

* * *

Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and wandered away from Bobby, eyes searching the shadows for a familiar form. He still didn't know what he thought or felt about Dean but he was beginning to believe the vampire wasn't going to hurt him. Dean materialised in front of him and Sam was proud that he didn't jump. Dean was agitated and that put him on guard.

"Dean?" He whispered and Dean smiled at him.

"Come with me Sam." Dean said and Sam froze. What?

"Where?"

"Away from here, please. Things are going on....I can't tell you and I can't watch you die. Please come with me."

"I don't understand."

"Nickolas he....I'm sorry Sam I shouldn't have done it. But he's my Master and I had to obey." Dean moved closer and gently pulled Sam into his arms, inhaling his scent.  
"Can't lose you." Dean whispered and Sam found himself returning the embrace.

"I can't abandon Bobby." Sam told him sadly and Dean nodded.

"We can kidnap him away. What about Gordon?"

"He's a good hunter yeah but..."

"He can stay then. I promise we'll be safe and I won't let anyone hurt you or Bobby." Dean promised, soothing Sam's hair down.

"I...I must be crazy." Sam muttered, burying his head in Dean's neck, ignoring the coldness of Dean's skin.

"That a yes?" Dean asked hopefully and smiled as he felt Sam nod.  
"We need to move quickly. Where are the others?"

"Bobby stayed behind to do some research and Gordon's meant to be scouting. I was going to get some dinner."

"You'll have to convince Bobby to come with you, I can't get inside your rooms and I don't think he'll come if he sees me."

"What if he won't?"

"Get him outside and I'll handle it. I won't hurt him, I know he's important to you." Dean urged, Sam could feel his nervousness and knew they had to go now. He nodded and headed back to the motel at a flat out run, he could feel Dean nearby, just out of sight. How the hell was he meant to get Bobby to leave? He hadn't thought of anything when he ran through the door, bring Bobby to his feet in alarm.

"Sam?"

"Pack now. Have to go." Sam babbled as he began throwing his things into his duffle. Bobby grabbed his arm and swung him around to face him.

"Sam calm down, you're not making any sense son." Bobby tried to sooth and Sam took a deep breath.

"We have to go now Bobby, please just trust me." Sam begged and Bobby stared at him.  
"Please." Staring into fearful hazel all Bobby could do was nod. He'd practically helped raise the kid, if Sam was that scared then he needed to listen.

"Gordon?"

"I left a message saying clear out." Sam lied but Bobby didn't notice as he packed his own things. They got into Bobby's truck and he started driving, heading for the highway.

"Any idea where to go?" Bobby asked and Sam was about to say no when he saw a black Impala pass them and got a look at the driver, it was Dean. He took the north turn so that's what Sam told Bobby to take. Sam sighed and curled up in his seat, eyes locked on the Impala. He should tell Bobby everything and make a run for his place and yet...a part of him screamed to trust Dean, that Dean wouldn't let anything hurt them and he couldn't ignore that part so he stayed silent.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Dean gripped the wheel of the Impala tightly as he cruised around town. Sam and his friend were in the motel not far away but Dean needed to hunt. His hunger was threatening to overwhelm him and he was fighting the urge to go back to Sam and take what he wanted. He'd spent so long just going with his instincts, doing whatever he wanted that it was almost impossible to fight it. He snarled softly as he pulled in outside an open bar. He knew Jim was disappointed in him, for leaving, for following Nickolas and his Sire was right. He'd been so young and stupid, wanting to get out and explore the world. It would take years to relearn the sort of control he'd once had, it could even be impossible. But he didn't want to hurt Sam or his friend because that would hurt Sam.

Dean got out of his car and headed into the bar to hunt. He'd managed to pull back from Sam after only a mouthful so hopefully that meant he could hunt and not kill. If he kept killing he'd drive Sam away and he didn't want that to happen. He slipped inside and quickly found a young woman alone so he flirted until she followed him outside and then he easily pinned her, fighting the urge to drain her with everything he had. He pulled back and licked the blood from his lips, smiling when he realised she was still alive. He'd done it!

* * *

Dean quietly slipped into the dark room, smiling since there were no wards up to keep out vampires. He slipped out of his shoes and jacket and then sat on the edge of the occupied bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, waking him unintentionally. Seeing Sam go for a weapon he grabbed his wrist.

"Easy Sam, it's just me." He soothed and Sam opened his eyes, rolling over to look up at him.

"Dean?" Sam sat up and Dean flicked the lamp on so Sam could see him.

"Thanks for leaving out the vampire wards." Dean told him with a small smile and Sam shrugged.

"I figure they haven't stopped you from cornering me yet so why bother. Dean I...what's going on? Please you've got to give me something. Bobby's asking questions and I don't know what to tell him." Sam pleaded and Dean looked away. If he told Sam the truth, told him everything would Sam try to run from him? Hate him for what he'd done? He had after all had Sam raped. He may not have done it himself but he'd left Sam with Meg after making sure he'd obey her. Could Sam ever forgive him for that?  
"Dean please."

"I...What do you know about vampires? I need to know how much you know so I don't have to retell you stuff." Dean offered and Sam nodded slowly, leaning back against his pillows to get comfortable.  
"Hey, where is Bobby, right?"

"Yeah, he got the room next door so we need to keep it down." Sam told him and Dean nodded, moving further onto the bed to sit crossed legged in front of Sam, reaching out to take Sam's hand, smiling when Sam let him.  
"Okay. Well, vampires drink blood, obviously. Live in nests with one of the older ones in command. Um, just being bitten won't turn you, there has to be an exchange of blood. Pretty much immortal, vulnerable to dead man's blood, beheading and strong sunlight. They don't turn to ash in the sun but it does burn so they tend to be nocturnal. Super fast and strong and some have extra powers." Sam quoted from memory and Dean smiled. His mate was a smart one, maybe he could get Sam into a college somewhere, get him away from hunting. But now he had to explain everything you usually only learnt after being turned.

"That's good for the basics Sam but it's a lot more complicated than that."

"I always thought it was but I couldn't find anything to back it up and it's not like I could just ask in the middle of a hunt." Sam leaned forward, eager to learn more and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, that'd go over real well. Okay so vampire society 101. First of the person who turns you is your Sire and you pretty much have to obey them for the first few years. It helps keep the newbie's from making too much of a mess and getting unwanted attention. The vampire in charge of a nest is the Master and all members of the nest have to obey them. The older you are the more respect you get in the nest's hierarchy. Once out from your Sire's control you don't have to stay with them, you can go to another nest or even solo though that's pretty risky. Extra abilities usually run to mental powers though occasionally something else pops up." Dean finished and looked down, waiting for Sam to work things out.

"Dean how did your nest...it was like they knew we were coming every time. How did you know my name?" Sam shifted nervously but Dean kept a hold of his hand, running his fingers over the smooth warm skin marred by the occasional small scar.

"Remember the night you went to the bar alone?" Dean asked and Sam blushed.  
"Sam I'm so sorry. But I had my orders and you were just another hunter than, an enemy." Dean apologised and Sam paled.

"What happened? I...I got drunk, slept with a girl...." Sam's eyes were wide and Dean could smell his growing fear.

"You weren't bitten or hurt Sam. But...I um, I can control people and my orders were to bring a hunter in. You were just the first one I found out alone. I took you back to the nest, went through your memories to tell my Master what he wanted to know and then..." Dean trailed off and Sam sat there, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"What did you do to me?" Sam whispered and Dean looked down at their hands. Sam's was still in his grip and he could feel the pulse racing through it.

"You...you were how we knew what you were planning. Every time something was planned you would call me as soon as you were alone and tell me everything. I made it so you wouldn't even know you were doing it. I...I took you to that motel with another vampire, she's the one you remember being with that night. Had to replace your memories of what had really happened. I wasn't meant to approach you that night in the warehouse but I couldn't stay away. They all had orders not to hurt you too badly since you were our information source but there was another young one there, when you killed the other one and it was going in for a killing blow. I killed him and you know the rest. Then I took your blood that night and I realised why I couldn't stay away, why I wanted to protect you despite my orders. Every vampire has a mate out there somewhere; as soon as I tasted your blood I knew you were mine. I called my Sire; he offered protection for Nickolas, the nest's Master. For all of us even Bobby." Dean fell silent, refusing to look at Sam.

"You...you..." Sam sputtered in shock, anger and fear.

"Sam please. I'm sorry and I know nothing I do can make it right but I'm trying. I got you and Bobby out of there as soon as I found out..."

"Found out what?" Sam asked softly.

"That Nickolas' order were changing. You were all to be captured. You and Bobby turned and then Gordon was to be your first meal. I couldn't let that happen so I called my Sire. Jim is a good person, despite being over three hundred years old. He'll make sure Nickolas can't get any us. I...if I'd never joined Nickolas' nest then this wouldn't have happened. He revels in what we are, enforces no real limits on the nest. And I went along with it, enjoyed it even despite everything I'd been taught. It's hard but I'm trying Sam, I'm trying to go back to who I used to be. I know what I did to you is unforgiveable but please, just give me a chance. I want to change." Dean knew he was begging, pleading with Sam and he hated it but if Sam ran he didn't know what he'd do.

"Can you...is what you did to me still there?" Sam asked tightly and Dean nodded.  
"Can you undo it? Let me remember the truth?" he continued and Dean shrugged.

"I can try but...it would mean going into your mind again Sam. Are you willing to let me do that?" Dean whispered and Sam frowned. He turned his wrist in Dean's grip, moving his fingers to map out Dean's hand the way Dean had done his earlier. His hand was warm.

"You hunted?" Sam breathed and Dean nodded.

"She's fine, a bit woozy from blood loss but I managed to stop. I didn't kill her." Dean told him, smiling slightly. Sam swallowed hard, fidgeting slightly before looking up at Dean.

"Do it." Sam said shakily and Dean nodded, moving closer and reaching up with his free hand to cradle Sam's face.

"It won't hurt Sam but I don't know if it'll work." He warned and Sam nodded shutting his eyes and Dean huffed out a laugh.  
"Need to see those beautiful hazel eyes Sammy." He whispered and Sam's eyes shot open in surprise. That was all he needed and Sam slumped deeper into the pillows, eyes going blank. He reached as gently as he could into Sam's mind, looking for everything he had done before. Removing the embedded orders to call him with the hunter's plans was pretty easy. The rest? Not so much. There would always be some residual left over in Sam's mind, he couldn't get rid of it all but he wouldn't be able to control Sam long distance anymore. He also managed to unbury Sam's memories of the bar and what had happened though since he was so deeply under Dean's control when they reached the warehouse there were no real memories of that time to uncover. He checked over his work again and then pulled out, slowly bringing Sam back. Sam swallowed and then his eyes rolled back and Dean grabbed him as he nearly slumped off the bed.  
"Sam? Sammy talk to me." He pleaded and Sam slowly managed to focus on him.

"D..." Sam gagged and Dean rolled him onto his side, yanking the small garbage bin over so Sam could be sick in it.

"Take it easy, nice deep breaths. M'sorry. I fixed what I could, removed the orders to call, retrieved all the memories I could find." Dean hurried to explain. He helped Sam sit up and then moved at top speed to get Sam some water and then get back to him.  
"Here, small sips."

Sam let Dean hold the glass as he sipped at the cool liquid. He could remember Dean approaching him at the bar, feeling the coolness in Dean's skin and trying to get away but then everything went distant and he had no control over his body as he was lead to Dean's car. He'd tried to fight what was happening and then Dean had made him pass out. After that he didn't really remember much until he'd woken up in the motel feeling hung-over. His head was pounding now and he still felt a little sick and he didn't know what to do. With what Dean had done to him how could he even think about trusting him? But Dean had undone what he could and seemed genuinely sorry about it. But he was a vampire, could he trust a vampire?

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Dean asked him and Sam looked up at him nervously. Dean looked down and Sam reached out to him with a shaky hand. Dean looked at him in surprise and then slowly took his hand.

"Never do it again?" Sam asked softly and Dean nodded.

"Swear it. I'll never let anyone hurt you Sam." Dean promised and Sam gave him a loopy little smile before passing out. Dean smiled softly at him and then got him settled comfortably under the covers. He stretched out on the bed beside him and settled in to wait for morning.

* * *

Sam blinked as the sunlight hit his eyelids, groaning softly and then a cool hand was on his forehead. He sighed and pushed into the touch, getting a soft laugh.

"Morning Sammy." He cracked open an eye and looked up to see Dean leaning over him.  
"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." He pushed the covers back and sat up, Dean hovering.

"I heard Bobby moving around so I need to go but I'll be nearby. When you hit the interstate head east till you hit Colorado."

"Okay. Do you think we're being followed?" Sam asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Maybe, I haven't sensed anyone but better safe than sorry." Dean leant down and gave him a soft kiss and then he was gone. Seconds later Bobby was knocking on the connecting door.

"I'm up Bobby." Sam called and the older man entered, carrying a bag of takeout breakfast.

"Food Sam." He tossed Sam his share and Sam dug in.

"Thanks."

"So where are we headed?"

"East to Colorado." Sam answered.

"Sam I trust you kid but...what's going on? You've been acting off for a while now." Bobby questioned and Sam looked away.  
"Sam are you okay?" Bobby asked, moving closer and Sam nodded.

"I'm not possessed or turned or anything Bobby. Just thinking about stuff." His answer made Bobby sigh. He stared at the kid he considered as close as his own son. Something had changed ever since Sam had come back from his time with that girl. He didn't know what to think but Sam had never let him down before so he'd do as Sam asked for now.

* * *

Bobby froze as he saw the man with Sam. He watched as he saw Sam smile softly at whatever the man was saying and then accept a short kiss. He frowned as he watched, while it was nice to see Sam being happy something about that man set off all his hunters' instincts. He moved closer and Sam spotted him, eyes going wide. The man spun, pushing Sam behind him and then saw him. Bobby looked him over and his blood ran cold.

"Vampire." He identified and Sam swallowed, trying to push past the creature.

"Dean, stop. Bobby'd never hurt me." Bobby heard Sam protest.

"He's got a gun." The vampire, Dean, argued and Sam rolled his eyes.

"So do I, plus several bladed weapons. It's okay, I'll talk to him." Sam said and Bobby watched in shock as Sam reached out to run a hand up and down the vampire's arm, as if trying to sooth it. Dean grumbled but stopped blocking Sam. Sam moved slowly closer to Bobby, smiling sheepishly.  
"Bobby I can explain." He said and Bobby exploded.

"Explain! That's a vampire you were acting all buddy friends with Sam!"

"I know. I also know Dean won't hurt either of us. He's been protecting us Bobby, for months. He's the one that told me we had to get out of town." Sam tried to explain and Bobby took his cap off to run a hand through his hair.

"You can't believe anything it says Sam, you know better kiddo." Bobby tried and Sam shrugged.

"I trust him Bobby. I...I just know okay." That statement made Bobby pause. Sam knew, how?

"Have you...have you well..." He trailed off not wanting to say anything around the creature who was looking curious.

"Have I seen something? Yes. And it was us dead unless we went with Dean." Sam mentally prayed Bobby believed the lie; he hadn't actually had a vision about it but better to let Bobby believe he had seen it. Bobby sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but one step out of line and I don't care what that thing's told you Sam."

"I do have a name you know." The vampire called and Bobby glared at it, making it raise its hands in surrender.

"Keep away from Sam." Bobby whispered soft enough that Sam wouldn't be able to hear him but the vampire would. It earnt him a frown and a headshake. He watched as Sam moved back to the vampire's side, reaching out with a hand that the vampire clasped in its own. Bobby did not like that at all but he trusted Sam, the kid wouldn't knowingly lead them into a trap and he'd seen something that had scared him half to death.

_TBC...._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Sam could feel Bobby watching him as they followed the black Impala up into the Rockies. Things had been pretty tense between them since Bobby had found out about Dean; so much so that he almost wished he was in the vampire's car instead. But then Bobby might not follow and he couldn't leave Bobby behind, he was the only family Sam had left. Sam tensed slightly as Dean pulled of the main road and unto a barely visible road, waiting for Bobby to make the turn and able to feel his reluctance. Sam looked over at Bobby, silently pleading for his trust and the hunter scowled but made the turn. They both stared in awe at the sprawling buildings that eventually became visible through the trees. Bobby stopped his truck behind the Impala and Sam jumped down, Dean moving instantly to his side.

"Do you like it?" Bobby heard the vampire ask and Sam grinned.

"It's incredible Dean." Sam told him, letting Dean take his hand. Bobby joined them slowly, staring up at the estate in shock.

"Glad you think so Sam. Hello Bobby." The familiar voice had both hunters staring in shock at the ghost before them.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam breathed out in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. Pastor Jim was dead, killed by a demon.

"Yes Sam. It's good to see you again." Jim greeted and then pulled Dean into a hug. To Sam's surprise Dean didn't fight the embrace but melted into him.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered and Jim pulled back to smile sadly at his wayward Childe.

"No hello Bobby?" Jim asked and Bobby finally managed to close his mouth.

"How?" Bobby asked and Jim smiled.

"Perhaps we should continue this inside. I've had rooms prepared for you; Dean your old room has been fixed up for you. I wasn't sure if you and Sam were sharing or not so I had the room next to it readied for him, Bobby you're three rooms further down the hall." Jim led them inside; smiling softly at the way Dean hovered by Sam. Seeing the young boy he had never been able to protect enough together with his youngest Childe eased his heart a lot.

"Thanks sire." Dean said softly, reaching out to take Sam's hand, making the hunter blush slightly.  
"I don't mind if you want to stay with me." He whispered into Sam's ear and Sam smiled, nodding slightly.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded and Jim led them into a library, taking a seat. Dean pulled Sam down beside him on the two seater couch and Bobby took the last chair.

"You are safe here Bobby, no one will harm you." Jim assured him and Bobby just stared at him making Jim sigh.  
"Pastor Jim Murphy is just one of the many identities I've used over the years. Being able to help people has always been something I enjoy. Helping hunters end deadly threats, watching Sam grow into a wonderful young man, it was a good life. I should have realised Dean's Sam was you, not many hunters your age around after all." Jim admitted.  
"As you may have already guessed I am a vampire and have been for over a thousand years. Unlike many of my kind I take no joy in feeding from humans and so I found other methods, spare blood bags, animal blood, things like that. I rarely make new vampires; Dean is one of the few exceptions to that. But he was near death and I had known him since he was a child so I took the risk in turning him." Jim explained.

"I can't believe none of us ever suspected...." Bobby admitted and Jim shrugged.

"I'm very good at hiding what I am Bobby."

"So how old are you?" Sam asked Dean who fidgeted.

"Hundred and five or so." He admitted and Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh. Wow." Sam answered and Dean bit his lip.

"Sam?" He asked and the hunter smiled.

"It's okay." Sam answered and Dean grinned.  
"How old were you when you...well..."

"Were turned?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"Twenty-six so I'm older than you." Dean teased and Sam smiled.

"Cradle robber." Sam teased back and Jim laughed. Even Bobby chuckled slightly. Dean raised and arm experimentally and Sam leaned into his side, letting Dean lay his arm across his shoulders, holding him close. Jim smiled softly, glad that Sam was accepting Dean so easily, despite what he'd probably been through since they had met. Bobby was watching them too but with some discomfort.

"Dean won't hurt him Bobby; he'd die to protect him. That's what it means to be mates." Jim explained very softly to the hunter.

"Mates?" Bobby's eyes went wide and Jim nodded.

"Dean didn't know when they first met; once he did he rang me for help. Nickolas does not allow mated pairs in his nest for a very good reason. Mates are loyal to each other first, others second. Dean will kill or die for Sam though it is not reciprocal at the moment since Sam is human. Though it's incredible the way Sam trusts him already." Jim pondered.  
"I'll show you around Bobby, answer any more questions you may have." They left the two young men alone.

* * *

"You can take the other room if you want Sam." Dean said and Sam turned to look at him.

"No. It's weird but I slept better the night you were there and as stupid as it may sound I trust you not to do anything I don't want you to." Sam told him, putting his bag down on Dean's king size bed. He sat down and studied the room, looking for clues as to Dean's past and personality. Dean sat down beside him, taking Sam's hand and Sam smiled.  
"Do you have a hand fetish or something?" he asked and Dean choked on thin air.

"No...it's just...when I touch you it's easier to control my instincts." Dean admitted ashamedly.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Sam answered.  
"So...you won't be feeding off people anymore?"

"No, I'll go backed to bagged and animal when I can't get it." Dean pulled a face and Sam laughed.

"Doesn't taste very good?"

"Awful! Like the difference between really good wine and the really cheap stuff."

"It...it didn't feel bad when you took my blood. You could do it again if..."

"No, I can't Sam. Your blood is...it's the best I've ever tasted. Not sure I could stop again and I don't want to hurt you." Dean told him and Sam nodded, rubbing Dean's fingers gently to sooth him. Dean sighed and pulled Sam closer in to rest against his side.

"What's going to happen now Dean? Will this Nickolas come looking for us? Will we have to stay here forever or something?"

"I'd like you to stay with me Sam, you're my mate and I need you. But if you want to leave I won't stop you. Nickolas might track us down, more because I betrayed him by leaving and warning you than for you personally." Dean admitted.

"Then I guess I'm staying." Sam answered with a smile and then he yawned.

"Bathroom's through there, why don't you wash up, have something to eat and then get some sleep." Dean offered and Sam nodded.

"You'll stay?"

"Well it is my room." Dean answered with a grin and Sam smiled, heading into the bathroom.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke to ice cold arms around him and the sound of broken whimpers. He froze for a second before he realised who it was.

"Dean? Are you okay?" He whispered only to feel cool lips tracing his neck, far too close to the vein for him to be comfortable with.""Dean! Answer me." He demanded only to be answered with a low growl. Sam shivered, fear beginning to creep in. What was wrong with Dean? He'd never truly been afraid of the vampire before.

"Mine." The harsh whisper had a surprising affect on Sam's body and he felt the blood rush south much to his discomfort. Dean licked and sucked at his neck, dragging a moan from Sam's throat, he didn't know what had gotten into Dean but his body was quite happy to go along with it. He hissed in pain as he felt sharp fangs pierce his skin, fighting briefly before being overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure and lethargy. Sam relaxed in Dean's hold as the vampire's saliva hit his bloodstream, humming in pleasure and unaware of the blood being drained from his body. He sighed, head lolling to the side and affording Dean better access to the vein he was currently attached to. Dean thrust against him and Sam whimpered, needing some sort of friction but unable to move. Cold hands shoved Sam's boxers down and he let out a strangled groan as one wrapped around him, suppling the sought after friction. His hips jerked slightly, despite the utterly boneless sensation and Dean growled around a mouthful of blood, picking up his pace. As the pleasure peaked Sam's eyes rolled back and everything went black. Dean grunted and finally retracted his fangs, licking the wound closed and then rolling Sam's insensible body over to lick his stomach and groin clean. Once done he positioned Sam securely in his arms and closed his eyes.

Jim stared from the doorway in shock. He'd heard Sam calling Dean and had come to see what was wrong only to watch in horror as Dean fed from him. He knew Dean had spent the last eighty odd years feeding from humans as he pleased but he'd thought he'd be able to refrain from Sam due to the small bond between them, obviously he'd been mistaken and he could only pray Dean's actions had ruined everything for his youngest.

"Did it work?" Nickolas demanded and the demon smirked.

"Perfectly." She purred.  
"He'll come crawling back and bring Samuel with him. Just remember Sam is ours, you can do to dear Dean whatever you want but the boy is ours."

"What could you possibly want with him? He's just a Hunter." Nickolas snarled and she laughed, black eyes shining in the light.

"He's much more than that my dear vampire, much more."

* * *

Sam woke slowly, his body unresponsive and heavy feeling. Green eyes appeared above him and Sam smiled drunkenly. He distantly felt cold hands lift him into a sitting position and actually giggled as the world spun from the motion. If he'd been able to think clearly he would have realised he was suffering from blood loss and the effects of vampire saliva but since he was under said affects he just felt vague and languid. He blinked as something was pressed against his lips but otherwise did nothing.

"Drink Sam." Hearing the command his lips parted, allowing warm liquid into his mouth, but he didn't swallow. A frustrated growl sounded and then a cold hand was on his throat, massaging to force him to swallow. The cold skin on his caused his body to shiver slightly and that motion was enough to make him slip to the side lifelessly. He was caught and more fluid forced down his throat before the container was removed.

Dean removed the bottle from Sam's unresponsive lips and tossed it aside, not caring that its contents were splashed across the floor. He'd taken too much blood when he'd fed, Sam was too weak to even obey his commands which would make leaving harder but not impossible, they'd simply have to take the closest exit. Grabbing what he wanted he then swung Sam up and across his shoulders and then opened the window, dropping easily to the ground four stories below. He secured Sam in the passenger seat of the Impala and then got in, heading for the highway.

* * *

"Morning Bobby." Jim greeted the hunter calmly, not wanting him to know how disturbed he was by what he'd witnessed several hours earlier.

"Jim. Seen Sam this morning?" Bobby asked and Jim shook his head.

"He's probably exploring with Dean or even still asleep. Breakfast is on the table, help yourself."

"Thanks."

"Sir! Jim sir!" A panicked voice had both men rising from their seats as a young woman ran into the room.

"Ailsa?" Jim asked and she looked at him.

"I went to check Dean's room sir, it's empty and his bag is gone, as is his guest. The Impala is also missing." She informed them and Bobby raised an eyebrow as he heard Jim swear.

"Something's wrong." Jim stated and Bobby nodded.

"Any idea where they'd go?" The hunter asked and Jim shrugged.

"With Nickolas searching...Dean knows better to leave under the circumstances."

"We sure they left of their own will?" Bobby pushed and Jim sighed.

"The house is warded but no wards are infallible." He admitted.

* * *

Sam groaned and forced his eyes open, his head hurt and his mouth felt like a desert but he ignored it to look around. Why was he in a car and not Dean's room? He struggled with his seatbelt, trying to spot Dean and then the vampire was at his side.

"Dean...what's goin on?" He asked and a bottle of water was pressed to his lips. He drank greedily until it was removed, smiling at Dean but then his smile faded when Dean didn't respond to him.  
"Dean?" he called hesitantly and the vampire stared at him. Sam tired to get out of the car, worried by Dean's silence and the look in his eyes but cold hands restrained him and the world started to go hazy.  
No............."He slumped in Dean's arms, unaware of being placed back into his seat properly or of Dean starting to drive again. He managed a brief struggle of sorts hours later when fans once again pierced his neck but it was brief and not really much of a struggle. Being a vampire Dean didn't need to stop at night to sleep, in fact night driving was better for him so the trip that had taken several days as a group was made rather quickly on the return. Dean parked the Impala outside the warehouse and slowly got out, walking inside and kneeling before his Master obediently.

Nickolas smirked as Dean knelt before him, head bowed and no sign of resentment in his form for once. He looked up at the demon and smiled at her in thanks. She simply smirked in response and moved to run her fingers through short blonde hair, smirk widening when Dean didn't object.

"Where is Sam Winchester, vampire?" She purred in his ear and Dean raised his head to answer.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
__Getting darker again, more like chapter 1._

**Chapter 6**

"Where is Sam Winchester, vampire?" She purred in his ear and Dean raised his head to answer.

"The car." His answer had the demon motioning to her companions and soon Sam was being dragged into the warehouse.

"Careful you fools!" The demoness snapped and Sam was quickly lifted and carried the rest of the way. A soft growl made her look at Dean who had his eyes locked on Sam's unmoving body.

"Mine." Dean growled and she smirked, yanking the vampire's head up so he was looking at her.

"No, he is my Father's." She told him with a sneer.

"You shouldn't be so rude to our allies Daughter." A new voice called and an older man walked in, vampires and demons alike cowering from him. Yellow eyes looked from his Daughter and the vampire she was holding to the young man in the arms of some of his followers. He looked over the gathered vampires and smirked.  
"Then again since their purpose has been fulfilled..." He snapped his fingers and his demons moved. Soon Dean was the only vampire left 'alive'.

"What about this one Father?" His Daughter asked and Azazel walked closer, studying the vampire.

"Bring him." He ordered and Dean groaned as he was injected with dead man's blood, going limp quickly. Azazel walked over to the demons holding Sam and gently touched the hunter's face.  
"Welcome home." He whispered kindly and then they left.

* * *

"Jim?" Bobby asked as the vampire hung up the phone.  
"What's wrong?"

"I just got word. Nickolas' nest was slaughtered last night and sulphur was found at the scene." Jim explained and Bobby paled.

"Demons?" Jim nodded in answer and Bobby swore.  
"Damn it!"

"What? What do you know?" Jim growled, worried for his Childe whose body had not been found.

"Forgot you 'died' before John opened up on that one. The thing that killed Mary...it was a demon, a very powerful one. It's after Sam for some reason. Last year or so Sam's started having visions, connected to the demon or when we run into something that would end in Sam dying. This thing wants Sam alive for some reason." Bobby explained and Jim nodded.

"Looks like its got Sam and Dean now. We have to find them fast." Jim said and Bobby went to grab his things.

* * *

Azazel looked down at the young man still asleep due to the vampire's control over his mind, a control that was about to be reversed. Who'd have thought his chosen heir would be a vampire's mate; Fate certainly had a good sense of humour. He smirked as he removed the warding jewellery Sam wore to protect himself, he would no longer need such human methods. Finally, after twenty three years he would be able to finish what he had started the night of Samuel's six month birthday. If only Mary hadn't interrupted him that night she needn't have died. He would have gladly claimed the mother of his child as his consort for eternity. Azazel didn't care that she had married John, he knew she'd simply been scared of what was happening. If things had been different they could have raised Samuel together and the world would already be theirs.

Azazel sat down on the bed and cradled his son in his arms, pushing pliable lips apart gently and then using a nail to slit his own wrist. He held the bleeding limb above Sam's parted lips and allowed the demonic blood to pour into the hunter's mouth. He could feel it joining with the blood already inside of Samuel, spreading slowly through his body until it was stronger than his human blood. He watched in awe as Sam's features began to change, skin paling, body temperature rising, scars vanishing and his hair thickening and lengthening. He could feel the power that now radiated from his son and the small amount of humanity that remained in him, enough that holy water, devils traps and the like would pose no problem for him but not enough to truly affect him.

He lay Samuel back down on the bed and waited for his son to wake.

* * *

Dean groaned as he woke only to try to get up and fail. He could feel the lingering effects of dead man's blood in his body but couldn't remember what had happened for it to be there. The last thing he remembered was curling up with Sam to sleep in his bedroom at Jim's hideaway. He managed to push himself gradually to his knees only to find that he was shackled to a wall in what looked like a dungeon and a few experimental pulls showed the chains were too strong for even his vampiric strength.

Scared for Sam, Dean reached out for the weakened link to the mortal's mind only to find it wasn't weakened but even stronger than it had been when he'd first made it on Nickolas' orders. He screamed in pain as power slammed into his mind, writhing on the floor as it saturated his mind and then worked through his body. He thrashed in agony as the link between them was reversed and bit by bit and his will was overcome by another's. Eventually he stopped moving to lay curled on the floor in a miserable heap, green eyes vacant and his mind lost in the battle of wills against a powerful demon, a battle he never had any hope of winning.

* * *

Azazel watched in anticipation as Sam's eyes began to flutter and then slowly opened. If it hadn't been completely beneath him he would have given a little jump for joy as yellow eyes that matched his own met his.

"Father." There was power in Samuel's voice that had been missing before and it made Azazel smile in glee.

"My beautiful Samuel. How do you feel?" He asked and Sam tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"Well. Powerful." Samuel smiled, revealing small fangs. His son was truly a beautiful demon and it made Azazel wish he had his own body too. He got off the bed and Samuel followed him, stretching and black and crimson wings flared from his back to extend several feet either side of his body, completely ruining the shirt he had been wearing.

"There is clothing in the wardrobe. Find something suitable for your presentation, wash up and then join me in the throne room, I have a gift for you."

"As you wish Father." Sam bowed and Azazel vanished from the room, pleased with his son. He seated himself on hi throne and waved a servant forward.

"Bring the vampire here." He ordered and the demon scurried to obey. A few minutes the demon returned with another, the vampire limp between them, its legs dragging on the marble floor. When they released it the vampire lay unmoving where it fell. With a twitch of his power the vampire rose into the air and Azazel stood, moving around it and studying it. He touched it and got no reaction so he slapped it just to be sure. His head snapped to the side and then hung lolled limply again. He grasped its chin and raised its head to stare into its eyes, the green was dull, pupils dilated and there was nothing in them. He smirked, thinking of the human expression of the lights being on but nobody home. The strong vampire was now victim to the mental link it had once used to control his son. He released it from his power and the vampire crumbled to the cold marble. Azazel retook his seat just as his son appeared in the room.

Samuel approached the throne and dropped to one knee out of respect. Azazel motioned with a hand and Samuel stood, coming to stand one step below his father. He had to say he was pleased with the clothing his son had chosen. Tight black leather pants encased powerful, long legs and a crimson silk shirt covered his torso, an open black robe thrown over the top and black boots completed the outfit. Sam's hair now reached his shoulders and had been left to hang loose. His son had been tall before but the infusion of fresh demonic blood and power had increased his height another inch or so and slimmed him down so while his build was still powerful it wasn't obvious.

"My son has been returned to us from the vile humans who held him captive. Freed from the things that bound him he is your War Leader, obey him or suffer the consequences. Tonight we feast and tomorrow the campaign begins!" Azazel announced and the demons cheered. Samuel took his place on his throne just below his Fathers and they watched the demons celebrate. Azazel indicated the vampire and two demons brought it to the foot of the dais.  
"Your gift my son. The vampire is yours to do what you wish with as long as it is kept alive. It will obey any command you give." Azazel told him and Samuel smiled, standing again.

"Thank you Father." He said as he walked down to the vampire, circling it to inspect the creature.  
"A beautiful specimen." Samuel whispered, touching a cold cheek.  
"Stand up vampire." He commanded and the vampire took its own weight, standing obediently in front of Samuel. The two demons backed away and joined the celebration.  
"What is your name?"

"Dean." Was the immediate answer and Samuel smiled at the sound of the vampire's voice.

"Go have fun for the night Son." Azazel dismissed him and Samuel bowed before placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and the two of them vanished. Azazel smirked, Samuel had shown no sign of recognising the vampire which was good and the reason he had ordered Samuel not to kill it. Even if Samuel no longer knew it the two were soul mates and Azazel knew the damage the death of one could cause the other.

Sam stepped back from the vampire as they reappeared in his bedroom, trying to decide what he wanted to do with it. Torture was always a fun option but the vampire already seemed so completely broken that he doubted he'd get a whimper let alone a scream. He idly wondered why the thing would obey him and only him and then he found it, there was a mental link between them, one he completely controlled and bound the vampire to him. He closed his eyes and began to explore the link, finding he could lower its intensity and allow the vampire to actually think instead of act like a robot or he could leave him as is. With a grin he lightens his control a little and watches the vampire waver on its feet slightly before blinking and looking around. Curious green eyes met his own yellow and Samuel grinned, getting a cautious little smile in return.

"Hello Dean." Samuel purred, his grin widening at the way his voice made Dean shiver.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked quietly with none of the usual vampiric bravado and Samuel was happy. Dean could know thing on his own but he still felt the effects of the bond, the need to obey and submit to Samuel and unless asked a direct question about them he remembered nothing of his past. Samuel had no interest in Dean's past so the vampire would have to live with it.

"A Master always knows their Slaves name." Samuel answered calmly and green eyes widened.

"Master?" Dean asked and Samuel nodded, tweaking the bond a little and Dean dropped to his knees obediently, head lowered. Samuel prowled closer, reaching out to run his fingers through short blonde hair. Dean shivered at the heat of his skin but otherwise didn't move.

"Good." Sam praised and through the bond he could feel Dean's happiness at the praise. That was good, if Dean wanted to please him then he wouldn't have to use the bond to force obedience from him.  
"Do you know what you are?" Sam asked, just in case and Dean nodded.

"Vampire, Master."

"Yes. If you please me I will allow you some of my blood on occasion. Do you know what demon blood does to vampires Dean?"

"No Master."

"It is many hundred times more powerful than that of a human. So when you've been exceptionally good I will let you have some."

"Thank you Master." Dean whispered, awed that he would be allowed to have something so wonderful. What Samuel didn't tell him was that it would slowly change Dean, making him more demonic and it would tighten Samuel's control over him even further.

"Since you've been so good so far..." Samuel trailed off and slit into his wrist with a finger nail. He watched Dean tense as soon as the smell reached him, eyes going gold and his fangs emerging. He could see Dean fighting his instincts for blood and smiled when the vampire remained kneeling on the floor.  
"Good." Sam whispered and lowered his wrist to Dean's face. The vampire glanced at him and Samuel nodded so Dean licked at the wound, moaning as the powerful blood entered his mouth. He sucked at the wound hungrily until it healed and Samuel removed his arm. Dean whimpered at the loss and swayed slightly but stayed obediently where he was. Samuel crouched in front of him and smiled when he saw Dean's eyes were unfocused, his skin warmer and his pants obviously too tight. He reached out and pulled Dean to his feet, catching him as the vampire swayed drunkenly. He steered him over to the bed and lowered him onto it, pulling Dean's boots off for him since the vampire was too far gone to do it himself even if ordered.

"Mas...st...er." Dean slurred, trying to focus on him and Samuel was happy to see the gold of Dean's eyes was already slightly darker.

"Sleep Dean." Samuel ordered softly and Dean's eyes obediently slid shut, his body going limp as he stopped breathing. Samuel grinned and left, reappearing in the throne room and smirking as he watched the demons enjoying themselves with food and several mortals who had been taken for that purpose. Their screams made him shiver in anticipation for what was coming.

"Enjoy your gift Son?" Azazel asked and Samuel smiled.

"Very much, thank you Father. He's out cold at the moment so I thought I'd join the party." Samuel answered and Azazel brushed his mind to see what had him so happy and laughed.

"A demonic vampire, no one will see that coming. I approve Samuel. Now, let's enjoy ourselves." Azazel stood and the two moved to join the party. Samuel didn't notice how closely his Father watched him as he tortured a man, carefully chosen because he resembled John Winchester. To Samuel he was just another human, there was a slight bit of recognition but it was followed swiftly by rage for the ones that had taken him from his father and Azazel relaxed, Samuel's demonic blood and nature had conquered that of his human mother.

* * *

The President froze as suddenly three men appeared in the Oval Office. He staggered back at the feeling of power oozing off the two standing men, the third was kneeling at the younger's feet like some sort of pet.

"Who...who are you. Help!" The president called and was met by laughter.

"Your precious Agents can't hear you mortal." The younger male said and the President stared in horror as massive wings stretched from his back.

"Master." The kneeling figure purred and the President tripped over his chair as he saw the figures face, dark golden eyes and a mouth full of fangs.

"Shhh Dean, not now." The winged creature admonished the kneeling...vampire?  
"Master's busy." He stared at the President and the man knew he was dead. Both standing males suddenly laughed.

"Oh no, you aren't going to die yet." The younger soothed, moving closer and the president whimpered. The man waved his hand and the president stared in horror as a cloud of black smoke rose from the floor and headed his way. He screamed in terror only to choke as it forced itself down his throat. His hands rose briefly to his throat and then dropped. The President slowly stood and when his eyes opened they were demonic black.

"Masters." He greeted and Samuel laughed, his Father smiling proudly at him and Dean bathing in his Master's pleasure.

"You know what to do." Samuel stated and the demon nodded so they left.

* * *

"Bobby!" Jim called and Bobby joined him in staring at the television in growing horror as the President spoke. The man...no demon for what else could he be...ordered the destruction of all churches, temples, anything used for worship and the creation of new laws which basically said slavery was legal and people could do pretty much what they wanted as long as they obeyed their town mayor.

"How could this happen?" Bobby whispered and Jim shrugged.

"Something's happened to give the demons more numbers up here and more power. We need to move. We'll have to stay on the road, sleep in the truck as much as possible to keep from being caught." Jim said and Bobby nodded numbly. In his heart he knew what had happened, the demon had Sam.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Dean sucked eagerly at Sam's wrist, taking all the shallow wound would give him. Samuel cradled him close as he drank, large wings wrapped around them. He enjoyed his time alone with Dean; the vampire never wanted anything but a kind word or action from him, unlike his Father's Court. Dean....well to be honest the vampire kind of reminded him of a puppy, at least what he could vaguely remember of them from his time as a captive to mortals. With Dean he could just be Samuel, not the Prince and it was nice. Dean leant back when the wound healed itself, gazing up at Sam dazedly. Sam smiled when he saw that Dean's eye were slowly becoming black instead of vampiric gold. Dean smiled lopsidedly back at him, high on the blood. Sam lowered his head and kissed Dean, their fangs hitting each other. Dean eagerly returned the kiss, whimpering as he tried to move closer to Sam but his limbs just wouldn't cooperate. Samuel pulled back and then rearranged them so that they were lying down; Dean curled up in his arms. He kissed the vampire again, watching Dean trying to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep now Dean." Samuel whispered and Dean whined in protest but his eyes were already falling shut, his body growing still and heavy in Samuel's arms. He sat up, laying Dean down against the pillows and just watching him for a while. Samuel knew humans moved in their sleep, even he did, but Dean was nothing more than a corpse in sleep, unmoving and not breathing. He gently tugged the shirt Dean was wearing off and tossed it aside; studying the revealed skin hungrily but now was not the time for that. Samuel picked up a covered tray from the table beside the bed and put it beside him. Samuel rolled Dean onto his side and then picked up the knife from the tray. Ever so carefully he made an incision at the base of Dean's neck, using a cloth to clean away the little bit of blood that leaked from it. Picking up a velvet wrapped bundle he slowly unwrapped it until he came to the tiny, intricate piece of blood red crystal. Lifting the skin from the incision he placed the crystal inside the wound and then used a drop if his own blood to make it seal. He rolled Dean back onto his back, smiling when he saw Dean was complexly unaware of what had happened.

Samuel finished stripping Dean and then removed his own clothes before slipping them both under the covers, mentally removing the tray and its contents from the room. Dean didn't need to know about what he'd done, it was for his safety after all. He wrapped his wings around them both and settled in to sleep, secure in the knowledge that no matter how far apart they were he would always know where Dean was and if he was okay. The mental link was only really useful over short distances in any case.

--------------------------------------  
Bobby woke to Jim shaking him. He stared around blearily, rubbing a hand over his face as he got out of the truck.

"Think he's still here?" Jim asked and Bobby shrugged.

"Hope so. You better stay here, no need to set him off." Bobby answered and Jim nodded, reversing the truck so that it was pointed in the right direction in case they needed a quick getaway. Bobby headed up to the shack and banged on the door.

"Daniel! It's Bobby Singer, open up would ya!" He called through the barricaded door.

"Go away! Don't want anything to do with you." Was the reply.

"Damn it Elkins we need the Colt. Demon's got Sam Winchester; we need to kill it to save him. You want hell on earth?" That got the door opened and a gun in his face.

"Cristo." Elkins whispered and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You gonna help or not?"

"Fine." Daniel spat, going into the backroom to open a safe.

"Only got five bullets so don't waste any and don't come back." Daniel said, shoving the box at him.

"Thanks. You should hit the road, you're a sitting duck here Elkins." Bobby warned but Daniel just slammed the door.

"You got it?" Jim asked as Bobby got back in the truck and he nodded.

"No we just have to get close enough to the demon to use it. Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment."

------------------------  
Dean smiled as he woke, snuggling in closer to the warmth of his Master's body. He felt great like he always did after drinking his Master's blood, it was better than anything. He loved their time alone together; his Master was a lot more relaxed when it was just them. He sometimes wondered about his past...who had made him into a vampire, how old he was, things like that but it didn't really matter. He felt the arms holding him tighten and the wing cocoon withdrew.

"Good morning Dean." Was whispered into his ear and he rubbed his face against the nearest arm.

"Good morning Master." Dean answered, all but purring and he felt his Master chuckle. He rolled over so that he was facing his Master, staring into warm yellow eyes. Samuel moved in and kissed him, making Dean very happy. He wriggled closer; wanting, needing more and Sam held him tightly, hands roaming his naked skin as the kissed.

"Please Master." Dean begged and Samuel smiled at him.

"What do you want Dean." Samuel whispered and Dean shivered as his breath ghosted over his skin.

"More please Master. Need you." Dean whimpered and Samuel gently stroked his face before kissing him again. He rolled them so that Dean was laying beneath him as he worked on driving the vampire mad, slowly. It didn't actually take long to have Dean writhing and moaning beneath him, begging for more, his fangs down and eyes an interesting mix of gold and black. Samuel knew he was cruel, he was a demon after all, but with Dean he wanted to be kind and gentle. That was why he took his time preparing the vampire for him before finally entering him. Dean moaned, his nails raking down Samuel's back but he wasn't feeling any pain. At the height of their pleasure Samuel's instincts took over and his fangs sank into Dean's neck, releasing a rush of cool blood into his mouth. Samuel moaned as he drank and then he hissed as Dean's fangs found his neck. They both drank greedily as they moved frantically together until they finally climaxed almost exactly at the same time. Sam collapsed on top of Dean, trying not to crush the smaller male with his weight but Dean didn't care as he held Samuel tightly.

What neither realised was that they had finally fully mated by drinking from each other. Dean didn't remember anything about mates and while Sam knew they existed the knowledge that he was Dean's mate had faded along with his human blood. Unknown to Samuel something inside him had shifted, while he'd cared for Dean's safety before now Dean was the one being other than his Father that he would kill for and die to protect.

-------------------------  
"Which country should we target next?" Azazel asked, watching his son study the reports.

"A few smaller countries would be less taxing on our forces but that leaves them vulnerable to the superior forces of the ones like Russia and England...then again destruction is always fun." Samuel pondered aloud. They both looked up as a demon entered, dropping immediately to its knees.

"What is it?"

"Reports of Hunters who have escaped My Lords. And....they have the Colt Milord." The demon whimpered as Azazel turned his anger on it.

"The Colt?" Samuel asked and Azazel calmed himself.

"A gun able to kill even us my Son. We must destroy these hunters. Put out a large bounty on them, dead or alive." He ordered and the demon fled.

"Is allowing them to be captured alive wise Father? If they have a weapon of such power...." Samuel trailed off and Azazel shrugged.

"I would like the chance to gather information from them. You can even feed them to your pet afterwards if you'd like. Now, let's get back to work."

------------------  
"You sure you know where you're going?" Bobby grumbled and Jim rolled his eyes.

"I am Dean's Sire Bobby; I can feel him even now. And wherever Dean is..."

"Hopefully Sam is too."

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean sucked greedily at the blood offered to him, loving the way his Master was smiling gently at him. What he didn't realise was that a lot of the reason Sam was smiling was because Dean's eyes were now totally black except for a thin band of gold around what should have been his iris'. Dean nuzzled into the palm of Sam's hand once the source of blood had been removed. Sam grinned, leaning in to kiss Dean. He snarled as someone banged on his door, giving Dean another quick kiss before striding over and yanking it open.

"What?" He snapped at the cowering demon.

"My Lord, we have captured the hunters, your Father wishes you to be present with your slave." The demon whimpered, bowing low.

"Fine. Go." Sam slammed the door shut again and stalked over to the bed. Dean whimpered slightly and Sam froze, forcing himself to relax so that Dean wouldn't be afraid of him.  
"Shh Dean, not mad at you. Just at the interruption." Sam soothed, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean relaxed and smiled shyly up at Sam.  
"We need to get dressed, some important hunters were caught, Father wants us there." Sam informed him, helping Dean stand to get dressed, if he had known what was coming he would not have allowed Dean to feed off him. Dean was struggling not to pass out as Sam gently dressed him and then himself. He transported them straight to the throne room, not wanting to try and walk with Dean. He knelt before his Father and then sat on his own throne, Dean kneeling drunkenly at his feet. Sam sat and gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair before grasping the back of his neck to help keep him steady.

Sam pulled Dean back to lean against his legs so his swaying wouldn't be obvious as some demons dragged the two males in. Samuel studied the battered men, easily recognising one as a vampire and an old one at that, the other was completely human.

"Sam." The mortal gasped out and Samuel stared at him. Was this one of the ones who held him captive?

"You will not speak to my son mortal." Azazel commanded and the hunter gasped, a hand going to his throat. The vampire struggled briefly against the ones holding him. It was odd to see a vampire and mortal working together but not unheard of.  
"Where is the Colt?" Azazel demanded but both men remained stubbornly silent. Neither screamed as the torture began. But soon the mortal screamed as blood began flowing from a large wound in his side. The vampire snarled and actually managed to push itself half upright.

"You want the Colt?" He asked and Sam knew something was wrong. He pulled Dean back behind his throne and stood, gathering power. The vampire snarled and then it's hand blurred and Samuel realised they'd made a mistake. This vampire....was an Ancient. As his hand came up Samuel saw the gun in it and opened his mouth to call out but it was too late. A single bullet left the gun even as Samuel snagged it mentally and then he screamed, collapsing into his thrown as everything went black.

Jim lowered the Colt as Azazel's vessel collapsed, dead, back onto its throne. His eyes widened as Sam screamed, his body convulsing as he too collapsed, the demons in the room screaming before abandoning the bodies they were possessing and fleeing. Jim scrambled up and over to Bobby who cracked an eye open wearily. Jim quickly tore his shirt and wrapped it around the largest wound, propping Bobby up against the wall.

"So much for the plan." Bobby half laughed as he coughed.

"Just hang in there; I need to check on Dean and Sam." Jim grasped Bobby's shoulder and then headed up the stairs to the dais. He checked Sam first, relieved to find the boy was still alive though very deeply unconscious. Then he moved to his childe's side, frowning when Dean whimpered softly, his eyes unfocused.  
"Dean? Can you hear me?" He called softly and then frowned as Dean tried to move away but the movements were uncoordinated and lethargic. Jim reached out and pulled Dean into his arms, locking gazes and slowly entering the younger vampires mind. He fought the urge to snarl at what he found; Dean's powers had been turned on him, allowing Sam to control him instead of the other way around. Although their bond as mates had also been completed somehow. But that wasn't all, he could smell and feel the changes in Dean, he'd been feeding off a demon and a powerful one, something every vampire warned its children against. Their bond was all but gone so Jim did the one thing he could to strengthen it, he ripped his wrist open and forced the blood into Dean's mouth. Despite being out of it Dean swallowed on instinct.  
"Dean, Childe." He called and this time Dean responded, eyes struggling to focus on him.

"Si...re." Dean slurred.

"Yes Dean, I'm here. I need you to stand up for me." Jim said, reaching for the slowly strengthening Sire bond. Dean struggled and eventually managed to stand though he was swaying slightly.  
"That's it." He praised and Dean managed a loopy smile.  
"You need to carry Sam; can you do that for me?" Jim asked and Dean stumbled over to Sam's unmoving body, struggling to lift him but he eventually got Sam comfortably situated in his arms. Jim smiled and told Dean to follow him back over to Bobby.  
"Still with us Singer?" He asked and Bobby nodded.  
"Good, I'm going to lift you. We need to get out of here before someone comes back."

"Sam?" Bobby asked tiredly, making Jim frown. Bobby needed a hospital and soon.

"He's here, Dean's got him. We need to get out of here."

"Okay." Bobby whispered before passing out and Jim sighed. Great, Dean was only standing because Jim was using every ounce of power he had as Dean' sire, Sam felt more demonic than human and now Bobby was possibly bleeding to death. It was not his day.

-------------------------------  
Jim pulled up in front of Bobby's house, relieved it was still there and apparently abandoned. He had let Dean pass out once they had gotten on the highway and his Childe was still out along with the other two. Not knowing what mental state Sam would be in when he woke Jim lifted him from the truck and headed for the panic room Bobby had built years ago. It was still there with all protections in place, thankfully none against vampires. He lay Sam down on the cot and then attached the chains to hold him down. He stared down sadly at the young man, studying the changes since the last time he'd seen him almost a year ago. Jim could only pray that what had been done could be undone. He rushed back out to the truck and took Dean into the house, locking him into an upstairs bedroom. He then got Bobby out and laid him on the couch before searching for the first aid kit. He found it and knelt at Bobby's side to try and save his life. He'd almost stopped at a hospital only to sense the waiting demons at the last second. He worked as hard as he could but half an hour later he began trying to wake Bobby.

"Bobby? Come on Singer I need you to wake up." Jim urged, shaking the mortal gently. Bobby groaned and his eyes slowly opened but his eyes were pretty unfocused.

"Ji....." Bobby slurred, head lolling.

"Stay with me for a second Bobby. We're at your house now, safe for the moment. But Bobby....you're dying and there's nothing I can do." Jim told him.

"Sa...m sa...fe?"

"He's in your panic room. Bobby I can save you, if you let me." Jim told him and Bobby frowned, shivering from blood loss.

"Wha?"

"I can turn you Bobby." Jim told him and Bobby struggled to focus on him, fear in his eyes.  
"Bobby it'll be okay. Well, it'll hurt like nothing else during the change but after I'll look after you, make sure you don't lose yourself in the bloodlust." Jim whispered.  
"Please Bobby, I need you, Sam needs you if he is ever to come back to us."

"Ye...s" Bobby breathed as his eyes closed. Jim lifted Bobby and then sat on the couch, cradling the hunter in his arms.

He licked at Bobby's neck and then gently bit down, drinking the warm blood quickly before cutting open his own wrist and placing it against Bobby's lips, letting the blood drip down the hunters throat. Soon Bobby was willing drinking the liquid as it poured into his mouth and Jim pulled back from his throat. Bobby's eyes fluttered open for a second and Jim smiled at him before Bobby's heart gave one last beat and went still, the hunter going utterly limp in his arms. Jim gently lay him back down and then went upstairs to check on Dean, knowing it'd be at least an hour before the change truly started for Bobby. He sat beside his childe and ran his fingers through the lengthening blonde hair. Dean stirred slightly and then his eyes opened and Jim had to fight the urge to flinch at the black eyes.

"Hello Childe." He greeted softly, using their newly awakened bond to keep Dean calm.

"Sire?" Dean whispered and Jim smiled sadly, there was no real knowledge of who Jim was in that question. Had he lost Dean forever?

"I'm here Dean, everything's alright." Jim soothed.

"Master? Where is Master?" Dean asked, trying to sit up but Jim held him down gently.

"Easy Dean, who is Master?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Master!" Dean called and Jim hushed him.

"Can you describe him?" He tried and Dean blinked up at him, eyes finally becoming green again.

"He has pretty wings, such pretty wings...." Dean whispered happily and Jim relaxed, at least Sam was Master, not Azazel.

"He's nearby Dean. How much of your life before Master do you remember?" Jim asked. Dean frowned, chewing at his lip in confusion.  
"It's okay Dean. Are you hungry?"

"Yes Sire." Dean answered, his fangs showing and Jim smiled, cutting his wrist and holding it to Dean's lips. The younger vampire began licking at the wound but did not bite.

"It's alright Childe, you can bite. Take what you need." Jim urged and Dean's eyes went wide but he hesitantly sank his fangs in, drinking deeply. Dean moaned as the blood hit his system and Jim smiled, closing his eyes as he reached as deeply as he could into Dean's mind, trying to undo or at least weaken what had been done. With two Childer drinking from him he was going to need to start feeding off human blood again. Hopefully he would be able to find a bagged supply; he did not want to risk leaving the three vulnerable while he went to hunt. Dean finally pulled back, licking the wound instinctively to close it, before he collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Sire. Want Master." Dean mumbled, as Jim coaxed him back into sleep.

"You can see him soon Childe, just rest now." Jim soothed and Dean's eyes closed, boy stilling in death. Jim got off the bed and relocked the room behind him as he headed downstairs. He grabbed and drained a blood pack as he headed back into the living room. He sat and waited, knowing that Bobby would soon need him. Sure enough Bobby's body soon began to shudder and then thrash on the couch, back arching in pain. Jim moved to his side, holding him down and talking softly. There was a reason Jim didn't like turning those past their physical prime. There was a reason you never saw vampires who appeared physically old...the change did more than just give a person new dental work, it would alter the body until it was back in its prime and it was very painful for the new vampire. Bobby whimpered and then screamed as some badly healed broken bones re-broke and then healed correctly. His very skin was rippling as time seemed to slowly roll backwards for the hunter, his hair darkening, wrinkles smoothing out and his body slimming down. Jim held him, whispering soothing words as the process continued until the fifty year old looked to be maybe twenty five. Once it was over Bobby went limp again and would stay that way as the deeper changes that were left were completed, it could take anywhere from four hours to two days. Jim studied his newest Childe closely, he hadn't known Bobby when he was that age the first time and the changes were definitely for the better. Now all he could do was check on Sam.

_TBC...  
__Would anyone like to see JimBobby? _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Jim slowly opened the heavy door and then slipped into the circular room, staring down at Sam sadly. The physical changes were amazing but what had him worried was the lack of reaction Sam had shown when Bobby had called out to him before. He knelt beside the cot and gently touched Sam's cheek. To his surprise Sam reacted, head moving into his touch.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" He called softly and then watched as yellow-hazel eyes slowly opened.  
"Sam?" there was no answer and Jim frowned, Sam was looking right at him.  
"Samuel?" He tried again and Sam whimpered fearfully when he removed his hand. Frown deepening he replaced his hand and Sam sighed, rubbing his face against Jim's palm. He removed his hand again and Sam whimpered, trying to move closer to him despite the cuffs. There was only one way to know what was going on...but did he dare risk it? Jim sighed and closed his eyes, he had no other choice, this was Sam after all. Few even among his own kind knew that Dean had gotten his abilities from his Sire; Jim was just a lot more powerful due to age.  
"It's going to be alright Sam." He whispered and then reached for Sam's mind cautiously. To his surprise he met no resistance at all.

Blank yellow-hazel eyes stared through him as he searched Sam's mind only to come up with nothing concrete. All he got were images of various people and feelings associated with them. His own image was paired with feelings of safety and happiness, explaining Sam's reaction to him. Dean's filled Sam with feelings of love and protectiveness. Bobby felt like family and home. There were images of demons as well and Jim thought it over before erasing them from Sam's memories. It would be safer if Sam did not remember dealing so familiarly with demons, especially Azazel who was paired with respect and the love one would give a parent. John's image was faded in death but invoked feelings of sadness, pride, respect and fatherly love. Mary's image was barely there at all but held regret and love. Once done he slowly pulled out of Sam's mind and Sam blinked, trying to reach for him.

"Shh Sam, its okay." Jim soothed, despite now knowing Sam didn't understand. He gently un-cuffed his arms and pulled Sam up into his embrace. Sam clung to him, whimpering and staring up at him with lost eyes.  
"It's going to be okay." He whispered, a single bloody tear falling from his eye.

-  
Jim sat beside Bobby as he felt his newest Childe beginning to wake. He pinned Bobby and quickly emptied the blood bags down his throat, ignoring the snarls that soon tapered off to contented purrs. Bobby soon passed out again and Jim sat back. He was exhausted; between dealing with a Childe who didn't really know who he was, a human/demon hybrid whose mind had apparently snapped and a new Childe he was being stretched a lot further than he was used to. He really didn't know what to do about Sam or Dean, though he figured if he could fix one than their bond would help the other. At least he knew what he was doing with Bobby. Though he dreaded telling Bobby about Sam's condition.

It was several hours before Bobby showed signs of waking again and Jim had more blood bags ready in case he was hungry. He watched as Bobby twitched and then groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"Jim?" Bobby croaked out and Jim was happy that Bobby had truly woken up.

"I'm here Bobby. Just relax and don't try to move too much yet." Jim told him, reaching out to take his hand.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, staring around.  
"What are we doing at my house?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jim countered and Bobby frowned, thinking back. Something was different; Bobby knew that, but what?

"We got the Colt and were trying to track the boys...we were attacked..." he sat up, searching for the wounds he remembered but they were gone.  
"Jim? Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They're safe."

"I should be injured but... Jim how long as it been? What happened?" Bobby asked, leaning back against the couch weakly.

"Here, this will help." Jim held out the blood pack and Bobby's eyes went wide.

"I'm...you..."

"I changed you to save your life. I tried to take you to the hospital but everyone I tried was surrounded by demons. I asked before doing it, you said yes." Jim told him and Bobby took the pack, staring at it in shock. He looked up at Jim, looking more lost than Jim had ever seen the hunter.  
"It'll be alright Bobby; I'll teach you everything you need to know." Jim assured him and Bobby nodded slowly. He opened the pack and his eyes shifted to gold as he smelt the blood, his fangs emerging. He shakily raised it to his mouth and then swallowed hungrily as the blood rushed into his mouth.

"Is this..."

"Human. Unusable donor blood but it's safe for us. You need human since you're just a baby in vampire terms." Jim told him softly and Bobby stared down at the empty packet.

"So what now?"

"You regain you strength and I teach you. Also...when I shot Azazel, it did something to Sam. He remembers us now at least but...his mind snapped somehow. I looked through his mind and all there was were pictures of people linked with emotions...no thoughts or anything. I managed to remove those of demons; just in case we're tracked I don't want him to let them take him. I've got him locked in your panic room for now. Dean's upstairs, I managed to strengthen out old bond so he'll do as I say but...he knows I'm his Sire but he doesn't know me. Somehow Sam and Dean were linked mentally with Sam in control of it. Without being told what to do Dean just lies there for the most part. He thinks and reacts but...he doesn't remember. I've been searching his mind and I've found some memories but reintegrating them is hard. I need your help Bobby, Sam knows you and he sees you as a parental figure. I'm hoping that can help him. If we can fix one of them then they can use their bond to try and help the other." Jim explained and Bobby just sat in shocked silence as he learnt how badly off the two young men were.

"Can they...will they ever be the same as they were?" He finally asked softly and Jim shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before." The older vampire admitted.

"I want to see Sam, please." Bobby said and Jim nodded, standing up and offering a hand to Bobby.

"He might not recognise you at first." Jim warned and Bobby frowned making him smile.  
"Have you ever seen an old vampire Bobby? You look like you're in your mid-twenties now. Bobby's eyes went wide as he stood with Jim's help. He turned to a nearby mirror and stared in shock at his reflection. Greying hair was now thick and dark, wrinkles gone and he was fitter than he'd been in years.

"Wow." He muttered and Jim laughed.

-  
Bobby sat beside Sam, the young man's head pillowed in his lap. He ran shaking fingers through shoulder length dark hair, taking in all the physical changes Sam had undergone. But even with the changes the kid was still Sam, he just hoped they could heal his mind. He froze as Sam whimpered, yellow-hazel eyes slowly opening to stare up at him. Sam whimpered and tried to pull away from him fearfully.

"It's okay Sammy, it's me, Uncle Bobby." Bobby soothed softly and Sam blinked, his struggles slowing.  
"That's it, you know me kiddo." He kept talking, telling Sam about the times Sam had been left at his house as a child while John was hunting and Sam slowly relaxed, letting Bobby stroke his hair. Thankfully, since he had been well fed Sam didn't smell tempting and Jim had warned him about the effects demon blood had on vampires; it was part of the reason Dean was so badly off. Bobby slowly unchained Sam's hands and shifted so the kid was reclining in his arms before picking up a glass of water and holding it to Sam's lips.

Sam made a funny little noise in the back of his throat but didn't attempt to drink. Bobby tipped the glass until the water wet Sam's lips and the kid parted his lips, darting his tongue out to taste the liquid. He kept slowly tipping small amounts into Sam's mouth and Sam obediently swallowed until the glass was empty. Bobby had no idea how they were going to get him to eat.

-  
Jim removed his wrist and Dean licked his lips to get every last drop of his Sire's blood. Once that was done Jim slowly entered his Childe's mind, searching for memories of his life before being captured by Azazel. He searched gently, looking at Dean's memories of his time with Sam as his Master and he was happy that Sam had at least treated Dean well. It was amazing actually that Sam had never raised his hand against his Slave, not very demonic behaviour so hopefully that was his human personality peeking through. Jim smiled as he found Dean's first memory of Sam, seeing him in the bar. He gently tugged the memory, pulling it from the deepest recesses of Dean's mind to where he would be able to consciously access it. He was not proud of his Childe's actions in the memory but it was still important, showing Dean that Sam had not always been his Master but had in fact bee under Dean's power. As long as Dean could make the connection between Sam and Master, there were some significant physical differences after all. Sam having wings was not going to be easy to hide, unless Sam was able to do it himself. He gently pulled out of Dean's mind and his Childe blinked slowly as Jim removed his influence.

"Dean?" Jim called and Dean looked at him.  
"Do you remember meeting Sam?" He asked gently and Dean frowned before his face softened.

"There was a bar, he was scared of me..." Dean whispered.

"That's good Dean. Can you remember anything else about him?" Jim pushed and Dean frowned again.

"Smells good...tall...he sort of...he sort of looks like Master." Dean puzzled and Jim nodded, wondering how much he should say to Dean. Would he understand and accept it even if he did tell him? Well it was worth a shot.

"Dean I need to tell you what's going on and I need you to listen, okay?"

"Yes Sire." Came the immediate, obedient response. Jim sat down beside him and Dean curled towards him automatically, seeking the comfort of his Sire's presence in the absence of his Master. Jim let him and even moved to hold him gently.

"Sam is the one you call Master. The two of you were lured from my home by demons. They did something to both of you. Sam was a Hunter before he met you, you protected him from the rest of your nest and eventually called me for help when you realised he was your Mate. You convinced him and another Hunter he was with, Bobby, to leave and go with you. The three of you came to my home for safety from your old nest. But you vanished the next day." Jim explained and Dean bit his lip.

"I don't understand. Master can't be Sam." Dean denied and Jim gently stroked his fingers through Dean's hair, comforting him.

"When Sam was a baby the demon Azazel killed his mother and did something to him. It drove his father into hunting. Azazel wanted Sam and he used you to get him. Sam was human and now he is more demonic than human. The two of you shared a mental bond but you were the one in control of it. The demons reversed the bond Dean, made it so Sam could control you, your memories, everything. I killed Azazel to free both you and Sam. Bobby and I are trying to help both of you heal and remember who you used to be." Jim explained and he could see Dean didn't really understand but that was okay...it would start making sense as Jim helped Dean regain more of his memories.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__This will end up with JimBobby as well.  
Someone please read and review my new one-shot for SPN? Pretty please!_

**Chapter 10**

"Do you think we need to keep Sam down there?" Bobby asked, hating the fact they kept the kid chained down there alone when Sam was in the condition he was. Jim sighed as he thought it over. Sam hadn't done anything; it seemed he couldn't unless it was an instinctive reaction. And it tore at Jim's heart to hear Sam's whimpers and cries whenever they left him.

"Okay, but we should still keep him and Dean apart. I don't think Dean would react well to Sam's condition at the moment." Jim answered. Bobby grinned and bolted for the stairs, leaving Jim behind to chuckle. The flightiness of fledglings was always good for fun.

Bobby opened the door to the panic room and smiled when Sam looked over at him and tried to reach for him. Bobby walked inside and sat on the edge of the cot, undoing the wrist chains. Sam's arms immediately wrapped around him as Sam buried his face in Bobby's shirt.

"Hey kiddo." He whispered and Sam made a funny little noise in the back of his throat that they'd come to associate with happiness. Bobby grinned and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, the kid practically purring at the movement. Bobby shifted and Sam whimpered, Bobby made soothing noises as he reached down to unchain Sam's ankles. Sam raised his head and stared curiously down at his feet. He then looked back to Bobby and held his arms out in need. Bobby smiled at him and took Sam's arm, earning a curious look.  
"Let's give this a go Sam, nice and slow." Bobby said and gently tugged on Sam's arm to see what he'd do. He was hoping the kid still knew how to stand and walk. Sam went with the tugging, slowly moving into a sitting position, his wings flexing at being released from their folded position against his back. Sam wavered and whimpered so Bobby wrapped an arm around his shoulders in support.  
"That's it, you're doin' great Sam." He encouraged and then he gently lifted. Sam clung to him as he got Sam into a standing position, ducking a wing as it flexed to full extension briefly. Sam looked up at him fearfully and Bobby smiled at him.  
"It's alright, we're just going upstairs, you'll be a lot more comfortable on the couch." Bobby told him and then he took a step, Sam stumbling clumsily but managing to move with him as his wings folded back in again. Sam stared at him in wonder and Bobby laughed.  
"See? It's easy." He walked slowly out of the room and then simply lifted Sam rather than risking the kid tripping on them.

As they reached the top of the stairs the sunlight hit them and Sam whimpered in pain, hiding his face against Bobby's chest. Bobby winced, he hadn't even thought about the fact that while the curtains were drawn there was still a lot more light than there was in the panic room. Jim stood and Bobby moved over to the couch, laying Sam down on it but Sam refused to let go of Bobby's shirt. Sam whimpered again but this time it sounded fearful so Bobby crouched down beside him.

"Hey Sam, come on kid, look at me. It's okay, you're safe." Bobby soothed and Sam slowly raised his head, squinting and blinking as his eyes watered. Bobby ran a gentle hand through Sam's hair, trying to help him relax. Jim moved slowly into view so he wouldn't startle Sam and handed Bobby a glass of juice. Bobby held it to Sam's mouth and he obediently drank. Bobby grinned at him and Sam gave him a lopsided smile in return. Bobby sat down and let Sam' head rest in his lap, mindful of the kids wings but Sam seemed to manage them instinctively. He'd gotten used to seeing them and honestly they were incredible to look at, it was just weird to think of Sam having wings. Then again he now drank blood, was that any less weird? Sam blinked tiredly up at him and then slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the short trip since he was unused to moving around so much.

* * *

Jim smiled at his childe as Dean woke up. Dean smiled back and eagerly drank down the blood Jim gave him before Jim offered his wrist and let Dean take some of his blood as well. While Dean drank Jim reached into his mind, coaxing another memory towards where Dean could access it. Dean blinked dazedly as he pulled away from his Sire's wrist, automatically licking the wound clean. Jim was pleased when Dean smiled slightly at the memory. It was of Sam letting Dean share his bed at a motel.

"Sire?" Dean asked and Jim nodded.  
"I...I feel funny. I'm confused." Dean whispered and Jim nodded, reaching out to run a hand through Dean's hair, smiling as his childe leant into his touch.

"I know Dean. I'm doing everything I can to help you. It'll take time Dean and I don't know if you'll ever be fully healed. I'm sorry, I should have warded the house better, and then none of this would have happened. You and Sam would be healthy and happily mated by now." Jim whispered sadly and Dean nuzzled into his hand.

"Don't be sad Sire. Not your fault." Dean whispered and Jim smiled at him.  
"Sire...is Master? Sam?" Dean fumbled to say what he wanted to.

"They look a lot alike, don't they?" Jim asked and Dean nodded hesitantly.  
"That's because they are the same person. Dean...demons took both of you and they did something to Sam that made him into who you call Master." Jim explained for what felt like the millionth time though this time Dean seemed to be understanding better. Dean was frowning but he was listening.

"Where is he? Why hasn't he come to see me? Doesn't he want me anymore?" Dean asked fearfully and Jim shook his head.

"No Dean, I know he loves you. But...when the demon that did that to him died something happened to Sam. Physically he's okay but he's hurt worse that you in his mind. You know how you've been remembering things?" Jim paused and Dean nodded.  
"Sam isn't. His mind was very badly damaged, he doesn't know how to talk anymore or even walk. I looked into his mind, there are pictures of people tied to emotions but that's all." Jim explained gently and Dean shivered, curling closer to him.

"But I'm there?"

"Yes Dean. Sam loves you a lot." Jim assured him.

"I want to see him, please." Dean pleaded and Jim sighed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Dean. He won't be like you remember."

"Don't care." Dean stated and Jim smiled, that sounded more like his childe.

"We'll see. Now I want you to try some mental exercises for me, to help you in getting your memories back."

* * *

Dean shakily made his way down the stairs, his Sire hovering protectively in case he slipped. Dean gave him a proud smile when he made it down without help and Jim smiled back. Dean looked around and then his eyes locked on a familiar figure on the couch. Master...Sam...he was asleep, wings curled slightly around him as he lay on the couch. Dean tensed as another vampire entered the room; he bared his teeth, ready to protect his Master if needed. But the younger vampire just held up a glass of juice, moving slowly to place it on the table near Sam.

"Easy Dean, that's Bobby. Sam's friend, remember?" Jim told him and Dean frowned. Bobby? He tried to focus like his Sire had been teaching him and slowly he got the image of an older mortal. So the vampire thing was very new. He nodded and he saw his Sire and...brother relax.

Dean slowly made his way over to the couch and stared down at his mate. He reached out hesitantly and brushed long hair away from Sam's face gently. Yellow-hazel eyes fluttered open and Dean froze. Sam gave him a funny smile and then reached for him, making an odd noise in the back of his throat. Dean looked at his Sire in confusion.

"Sit down and put his head in your lap. We've figured out that noise means he's happy." Jim explained and Dean gently lifted Sam's head off the couch, slipping under him and putting Sam's head down in his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in Dean's shirt. Dean leant forward resting his head against Sam's back, inhaling the familiar scent. He smiled as he heard the happy noises coming from the one he was holding. His mate and Master was here, safe and needing him. Dean nuzzled at him and Sam returned the gesture shyly.

"Incredible." Bobby breathed and Jim nodded. That was the most responsive they'd seen Sam; sure the kid would make noises when they went to him and when they left but never like that. Maybe it was a good idea to let them be together, maybe, just maybe, it would help them both remember and heal. They watched as Sam curled as close to Dean as he could, practically purring in happiness, Dean nuzzling at Sam, inhaling his scent.

Dean gently lifted Sam who made a curious sounding noise. Dean hushed him and then lay down on the couch, placing Sam on top of him. Sam obviously liked their new position and smiled at him, revealing his small fangs. Dean laughed softly and then froze as Sam reached up with a hand to touch Dean's teeth, frowning slightly. Dean playfully nipped at Sam's fingers and Sam made a funny, breathy laughing sound. But then Sam went back to frowning as he ran his fingers over Dean's teeth.

"I think he wants to see your fangs childe." Jim called out softly and Dean nodded before letting his vampiric side out. Sam made the same funny little laughing sound as he touched Dean's fangs, seeming to know to be careful of them.

"You like my fangs Sam?" Dean asked quietly and Sam smiled up at him. Dean smiled back and nipped playfully at Sam again. Sam yawned and then snuggled into Dean's embrace, settling in to sleep. Dean looked up at Jim fearfully.

"It's okay Dean, Sam sleeps a lot and it's actually good for him. Sleep helps the healing process." Jim told him and Dean relaxed back onto the couch, holding Sam closely. Dean let his features shift back and then placed a gentle kiss on Sam's head.

* * *

Dean watched as Jim and Bobby worked together in the kitchen, preparing soft and liquid foods for Sam. He could remember Sam sitting in a diner and eating a hamburger and now he was reduced to things he barely needed to chew. His memories were still messed up and he knew there was a lot he still didn't remember but it was getting easier. Sire was Jim, he remembered him better now, he even remembered him finding and turning him. He didn't remember being human but his sir...Jim told him he'd remember eventually. Pretty much every memory he'd recovered focused on either Jim or Sam. And apparently that was because those were the easiest to have integrate or whatever his sire called it.

Dean took the completed tray and headed back into the living room and sat beside Sam who looked up at him and smiled. Dean put the tray in his lap and then helped Sam sit up on the couch. Sam had least seemed to be able to remember what a glass or spoon meant and obediently opened his mouth when one was presented to him. Dean grinned when Sam finished it all and then opened his mouth as if asking for more. It was good to see him gaining more of an appetite.

"Jim we need more! Someone's hungry today." He called softly and a few minutes later Bobby walked in with a new tray. Sam beamed at them and accepted the extra food happily. Once done Dean used a cloth to clean up the little that had gotten on Sam's face and then opened his arms, Sam falling into them happily. Dean held him close and Sam smiled up at him.  
"Hey Sammy, you're happy today." Dean commented and Sam just stared up at him.  
"Sam?" Sam simply reached up to touch his face and Dean let him. He stayed utterly still as Sam moved closer to him. Sam bit his lip and then Dean gasped as he felt Sam's lips brushing his. He swallowed but then returned the gentle touch before pulling away. Sam stared up at him in a mixture of curiosity and almost fear.  
"Love you too Sammy." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and Sam laughed. Dean settled them down to rest for a while.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__I think this has been the hardest chapter of this to write._

**Chapter 11**

Dean opened his eyes to find Sam staring down at him, a small frown on his face.

"Morning Sammy. What's wrong?" He asked and Sam cocked his head before reaching out to trace his face and Dean leant into his touch, easing the frown into a hesitant smile.  
"Yeah, it's still me." Dean said, taking Sam's wrist and moving Sam's hand so he could kiss it, getting him the closest noise Sam made to a laugh.  
"Love you." He whispered and Sam frowned and then smiled, reaching out to trace a shaky heart on Dean's shirt and Dean's eyes went wide. That was new.  
"Jim." He called softly and his Sire appeared quickly.  
"Can you do that again Sammy? Show Jim." Dean said and Sam stared at him, not understanding so Dean took his hand and put it back on his shirt. Sam smiled and traced the shape again before brushing his lips against Dean's briefly. It was very shaky and not fully correct but it was a recognisable shape.

"That's great Sam." Jim praised but there was no understanding in Sam's eyes. Jim reached out gently for Sam's mind, slipping in easily. When he got to Dean's image he was shocked. There was a memory there, it was faint but Sam could obviously access it. It was of Dean holding Sam close in bed. And along with the emotions Sam associated with Dean were two words; Dean and mine. He pulled out and smiled at Sam.  
"That's right Sam, Dean is yours."

"Sire?" Dean asked and Jim smiled at him.

"It appears Sam's mind is finally beginning to heal. I found a memory of you holding him in bed and attached to you are two words, Dean and mine." Jim explained and Dean closed his eyes in relief. He opened them again when he felt an urgent hand patting his face and smiled at Sam to reassure him. Sam smiled back and snuggled in, his wings moving to cover them both protectively.

"I knew you'd get better Sam, I'm so proud." Dean whispered as Jim left to prepare their breakfasts.

* * *

Dean watched as Jim trained with Bobby, letting it stir up foggy memories of his own training with their Sire. He snarled as the other two tensed and moved into defensive positions.

"Dean get Sam down the panic room and stay there." Jim ordered and Dean opened his mouth to protest staying behind.  
"Now." Jim barked and Dean immediately obeyed that tone. He sped into the house and scooped Sam up; ignoring his fearful cry as he practically jumped down the stairs and then entered the panic room. He laid Sam down on the cot and then shut the door, locking it from the inside. Sam was whimpering in fear behind him as Dean leant his head against the door so he took a deep breath and slowly walked over to join him, sitting down and pulling Sam into his arms.

"We're going to be okay Sam; I won't let anyone hurt you." Dean whispered as he buried his head in Sam's hair. Sam clung to him fearfully as the sounds of fighting reached them.  
"Shh, its okay, I've got you." He whispered. That's when they heard a scream come from Bobby and Sam went rigid in his arms before snarling.  
"Sammy?" Dean whispered and then swallowed when Sam turned to him, his eyes almost completely yellow.

Sam's wings flapped once and then they were outside standing over Bobby. The demons froze as Sam snarled at them, his wings fully extending behind him. They backed away warily as Sam took a step closer, his movements surer than anything his family had seen since he and Dean had been taken. Dean shivered as he felt the familiar power building around Sam, closing his eyes in reflex to the feel of his Masters power but then he forced them open. Sam wasn't his Master, he was his Mate and he would stand with him. Obviously the demons could feel the power too because they exchanged looks and then vanished. Sam blinked, his eyes once again the odd mix of yellow and hazel as he stared around before whimpering. Dean moved swiftly to his side and Sam clung to him.

"It's okay, they're gone. You scared them off." Dean whispered and Sam stared at him.  
"It's okay Sammy." He assured him and Sam licked his lips, opening his mouth and then shutting it again.  
"Sam?" He asked in concern and Sam opened his mouth again a funny little sound coming out and Sam frowned. Dean stopped breathing, it sounded like...it sounded like Sam was trying to talk.  
"It's okay, take it slow." Sam kept trying and Jim left them to it as he took Bobby inside to tend to his youngest Childe.

"D...D..." Sam frowned and Dean smiled.

"It's okay, you're doing great Sammy." He encouraged, smiling as Sam stuttered for a while and then his heart soared.

"Dean." Sam finally got out; grinning at Dean who hugged him and then kissed him softly.

"Yeah Sam, I'm Dean. So proud of you."

* * *

"Dean." Sam called and Dean grinned as he carried Sam's breakfast tray to him. At least he was finally back on normal, solid foods. Dean sat down beside him and picked up the glass, raising it towards Sam's mouth. Sam watched him closely and Dean smiled to see the curiosity in Sam's eyes. Since that first memory Sam had begun to show more interest in the world around him and he seemed to at least understand some of what they said to him. He'd also regained a few more memories, all of them centred on Dean which made Bobby a bit sad but it was understandable. Dean was just relieved that so far they'd all been happy memories of the two of them together. He didn't know what he'd do if Sam flinched away because he remembered what Dean had done to him. Sam seemed content with only saying his name, he hadn't tried saying any of the small handful of words he'd remembered but Jim was confident that as Sam continued to regain memories he'd start trying other words.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Bobby nearly jumped but then nodded in answer to Jim's question.  
"He will start remembering you in time Bobby. His memories of Dean are being prompted in part by their bond. He might be a little confused when you look older in the memories but he accepted you before so he'll adjust." Jim reassured him and Bobby slowly relaxed.

"There's so much happening out there, I feel the need to go out and hunt but I can't just leave Sam." Bobby admitted and Jim nodded.

"I know. Azazel may be dead but there are still too many possessed people in power. We won't be safe until they're dealt with. I'm surprised we've only had the one attack, then again Sam did a pretty good job of scaring them off." Jim confessed. Bobby nodded and went back to his books, trying to find a way to get rid of the demons in the White House without going to DC themselves. Jim settled in to help him.

* * *

Dean grinned when Sam wrapped a hand round the glass and pulled it to his mouth. Dean kept a very loose grip on it just in case but Sam seemed to have it under control. When he was done Sam grinned at Dean who smiled back.

"Good work Sam." He cheered and Sam smiled before staring at the other items on the tray. He reached out and clumsily wrapped a hand around the spoon. Dean let him, figuring he could simply clean up any mess that was made. It would be a small price to pay to see Sam trying to do things for himself. Once Sam was done Dean wiped his face over making Sam grimace but he let Dean do it. Dean went to stand and then he found Sam's hand wrapped around his wrist.  
"Sam?" Sam licked his lips, apparently working something out in his head.

"Mine." Sam said, tightening his grip on Dean's wrist and the vampire sat back down, cupping Sam's face with his free hand.

"Yours Sammy, just like you're mine." He said and Sam smiled at him, cuddling in close. Dean gave up the idea of putting the dishes back, it could wait till later.

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

"Dean food." Sam called and Dean grinned, walking over with the plate of sandwiches. Sam's vocabulary and understanding was improving in leaps and bounds now, making them all happy. But he still only spoke to Dean.

"Here you go." Dean handed the plate over and Sam picked up a sandwich, taking a big bite. Sam could feed himself and could even manage to get up the stairs now, his physical recovery almost complete. It was happening slower than Dean would have liked but Jim had assured him that Sam's improvements were nothing short of miraculous. Bobby was still a bit depressed that while Sam reacted to him the young demon-human hybrid had still not uttered a word to him.

"Finished." Sam told Dean proudly and then leant in for a kiss. Dean kissed him back and then took the plate back.

"So what does Sammy want to do today?" Dean asked him and Sam frowned in concentration.

"Fly." He said and Dean turned to stare at him.

"Fly?" He asked in shock and Sam grinned.

"Fly." He stated, standing up to tug Dean outside.

"Um…I'm not sure about this Sammy. Can you fly?" He asked, as Sam stretched his wings out. He felt Jim and Bobby join them outside and looked back at them.

"Dean fly with Sam." Sam said reaching out to wrap his arms around Dean.

"Sire?" Dean whispered before the ground fell away from his feet. Dean slammed his eyes shut fearfully, clinging to Sam, but when he heard Sam's joyous laughter he slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Sam grinning in delight. Dean forced himself to relax and not fight the movements of their bodies in the air, figuring that would only make things harder for Sam.

"Fun." Sam called in his ear and Dean found that as he relaxed he was actually enjoying it. They spent hours soaring through the air within sight of Bobby's house before finally Sam brought them in to land in front of it.  
"See Bobby, we fly." Sam said and they all stared at him in shock. Sam frowned, cocking his head to the side as he let go of Dean.  
"Bobby upset?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head, moving forward to hug Sam.

"No kiddo, I'm very happy you had fun." Bobby told him and Sam smiled.

* * *

"What wrong? Why sad?" Sam asked and Bobby looked up at him, smiling softly. Since his first words to Bobby the kid would happily chatter at all three of them for hours, even if it was often hard to understand his broken sentences. Bobby held out his arm and Sam happily curled into his side, one wing stretching out to wrap around the vampire. Jim still checked inside Sam's mind regularly to see how much he remembered and they were all thankful that so far Sam didn't remember anything about the demon or his time with it. What would happen if…when he did?

"I'm not sad Sam." Bobby finally said and Sam frowned.

"Not dumb." He spat, eyes flashing a deeper yellow and Bobby sighed.

"I know you're not kiddo." Bobby assured him and Sam smiled hesitantly. Bobby reached out to ruffle the messy brown hair that thankfully Sam had allowed Dean to cut so it was now closer to the length he'd worn it as a hunter.  
"And I'm not sad, just worried."

"About?" Sam asked and Bobby pulled the map out so Sam could see.  
"Bobby's." Sam pointed happily at where the house was and Bobby nodded.  
"What red dots?"

"Towns over run by demons." Bobby told him and Sam snarled.

"Bad. Not allowed." Sam snapped and Bobby found himself smiling slightly. Sam had never liked demons due to his mother's death and he was glad Sam still felt that way.

"There's too many though Sam, most of the other hunters are dead or possessed." Bobby explained, not sure if Sam fully understood what he was being told, he didn't remember a lot about hunting yet.

"No bad, stop." Sam snapped out, obviously frustrated that he didn't know how to get his meaning across.

"Hey, its okay Sam, calm down." Bobby soothed, mentally wondering where his 'brother' was since Dean could calm Sam with just a look or touch. And then he smiled as Dean did just that, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and resting his head on Sam's shoulder, managing to avoid his wings. Sam instantly relaxed into his arms as Dean kissed his neck.

"What's going on?" Dean asked even as Sam pointed at the map.

"Bad." Sam told him and Dean realised he was pointing at the dots that represented overrun towns.

"Yeah Sammy, the demons are bad." Dean agreed with him and Sam smiled.

"Sam stop them." Sam said and Dean frowned.

"What? No Sammy." Dean argued and Sam glared at him.

"Yes, Sam make demons leave." Sam stated angrily as Jim joined them.

"What's going on?" The oldest member of their group asked.

"Bobby showed Sam the map and now he wants to stop the demons." Dean grumbled and Sam glared at him before looking at Jim, the yellow in his eyes almost as strong as it had been when he'd pooped into the yard to save Bobby.

"Sam stop demons, family happy." Sam stated and Jim slipped into his mind, wanting to know what Sam was really trying to tell them. Sam mentally hugged him, showing with images what he wanted. Sam never tried to keep Jim out of his mind now that he could detect the intrusion; apparently he thought it was normal for Jim to check on him by looking in his mind. What Sam showed him, if he could really do it…

"Sire?" Dean asked as Jim slipped from Sam's mind.

"If he can actually do what he showed me….." Jim whispered.

"But what if they get him?" Dean whispered fearfully, holding Sam close. Dean wasn't scared for himself, he remembered everything that had happened when they'd been taken last time and he hadn't been hurt, Sam had still cared about him. But what it had done to Sam….what if he couldn't recover again? Sam turned in his arms, cuddling closer to him before kissing him.

"Sam safe, demons can't hurt." Sam told him and Dean closed his eyes, leaning his head against Sam's.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam smiled, hugging him.

"Sam safe." Sam then grinned and suddenly they were somewhere else.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, looking around and finding them surrounded by demons. One lunged at Dean only for Sam to snarl and pull Dean into his arms; wings extended and power surging around him. The demons began to scream, bodies convulsing before clouds of black smoke billowed from open mouths. Dean watched in shocked awe as demon after demon was not sent back to hell but destroyed. When no more came at them and they were surrounded by unmoving bodies Sam released him, smiling happily. Dean knew a lot of the people were still alive, he could hear their heartbeats and he was amazed that Sam had managed to do that and not kill anyone.

"See, Sam make demons go." Sam told him and Dean laughed, yanking Sam in to kiss him.

"Yeah, I see. You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Go home now?" Sam asked and Dean nodded so Sam sent them back to Bobby's and the two very worried vampires.

* * *

"If Sam can keep clearing towns like that, we can really win this." Bobby whispered and Jim nodded. Bobby lent into Jim's side as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and to him it was now. Jim had been his friend for many years but now he was his Sire and that had changed a lot of things. Bobby still couldn't get used to looking in the mirror and seeing himself as a young man again. But he figured he had adapted to being a vampire fairly well. He could even drink blood comfortably now. He sighed as Jim's fingers began moving through his hair, soothing him.

"I don't like the two of them going alone but Sam either doesn't understand we want to go or can't take us as well." Jim finally said and Bobby looked up at him.

"Do you think Sam will ever fully recover?" He asked and Jim shrugged slightly.

"He's come a long way since we found them and he is still improving, his memories are getting stronger every day."

"Then why isn't his speech improving?" Bobby asked, shifting on the couch.

"I think when his memories finish getting sorted out it will." Jim assured him and Bobby nodded in acceptance. Jim held his youngest Childe close, offering comfort to him since the boys were out, clearing another town.

* * *

Sam suddenly stiffened and then snarled, looking out into the yard. The three vampires tensed for a fight as they all sensed the demons surrounding the house. The demons couldn't get inside due to the traps and salt line but that wouldn't stop them from burning it down or anything. So they headed outside to face them, Dean staying close to Sam. Before Sam could do his thing they were swarmed and Dean found himself fighting against five of them even as he felt Sam destroying several. The last thing Dean saw was Sam's wide yellow eyes as everything went black.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as his mate was injected with Dead Man's Blood and then the demons holding him vanished with him. Sam screamed again in rage and every demon left was destroyed in an instant. Sam's powers lashed out uncontrollably, shattering windows and Jim and Bobby ducked.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled, trying to get the kids attention, seeing the tears streaming down Sam's face.  
"Sam calm down." Bobby yelled and then lunged, wrapping his arms around Sam as he tackled him to the ground. He cradled Sam close, refusing to let go as Sam screamed and cried for Dean.  
"We'll get him back Sam, Dean will be okay." Bobby whispered, trying to get him to calm down. Jim knelt beside them and then held Sam's head, forcing eye contact and for the first time Sam fought his mental intrusion. But he was too distraught to fight properly and his eyes soon drifted shut, his body slumping in Bobby's arms. Bobby stood up, cradling the kid in his arms as they headed inside.  
"What do we do?" Bobby asked as he settled Sam down onto the couch.

"I don't know. If Sam can't remain calm we won't be able to travel with him but I can't see him staying behind willingly. We can't leave him locked in the panic room while we search…mates can usually find each other but with Sam….we don't know how strong the link between them is." Jim answered, placing a blanket over Sam.

"Can you make him stay calm?" Bobby asked, sitting down to run his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

* * *

Dean felt the familiar confusion and pain that meant he'd been dosed with Dead Man's Blood and forced himself to stay still and quiet while trying to remember what had happened. Sensing he was alone he finally moved, sitting up slowly to look around. Unsurprisingly he found himself in a cold cell, one that was obviously meant to hold even a vampire. Captured by demons again though at least this time he knew Sam was safe, he couldn't feel him anywhere nearby. He pulled his knees up to his chest and forced himself to relax, there was nothing he could do but wait to be rescued.

* * *

Jim very carefully coaxed Sam awake but kept him in a dazed state to keep him calm. Yellow-hazel eyes slowly opened but didn't fully focus on anything as he looked around.

"Dean." He called groggily and Bobby gently helped him sit up though Sam slumped back onto him.

"Sam can you hear me?" Jim called, kneeling in front of him and Sam looked at him, blinking owlishly before finally nodding lethargically.  
"It's okay Sam, you're alright. I need you to find Dean for me. Can you do that?" Jim asked gently and Sam frowned.

"Dean, need Dean." Sam whimpered, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Find him Sam, you can do it. He's your mate, you're linked. Use that link and find him." Jim encouraged and Sam's eyes slid shut as he did as he was asked. He lay limp in Bobby's arms as he reached out for Dean. Several hundred miles away Dean suddenly sat up straight and under the skin at the base on his skull a dull red glow began to pulse.

"Dean." Sam murmured, struggling to open his eyes.

"Have you found him Sam?" Jim asked and Sam nodded lethargically.  
"That's good. We're going to go after him but you have to stay calm Sam. Okay?" Sam nodded again and Jim gently removed his influence from Sam's mind. Sam blinked sleepily before sitting up and snarling softly.  
"Shh Sam, its okay. We're going to go get Dean." Jim told him and Sam nodded, standing up. He looked at them and then suddenly they were outside a large building. The two vampires looked around and then at Sam.

"Is Dean here Sam?" Jim asked and Sam nodded, staring at the door.

"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked but before Jim could answer Sam simply slammed the door open and ran inside.  
"Or we could just run in." He muttered before taking off after Sam who was already ripping through the demons.

Dean tensed as he heard noises coming through the cell door. He knew Sam and the others were coming, he could feel it. He just hoped they came soon because he was starving and the demon blood that had been left for him was looking more and more tempting. The door was suddenly ripped from its hinges and Dean found himself scooped off the ground, warm arms and wings wrapping around him.

"Dean. Dean safe now." Sam whispered and Dean clung to him.

"Sammy, knew you'd come. Love you." Dean whispered, leaning up to kiss him and Sam kissed him back, little fangs clashing with Dean's larger ones.

"Love you too." Sam whispered and Dean smiled at the complete sentence. It was the most normal sounding sentence Sam had uttered so far.  
"Need go now." Sam simply lifted Dean up and carried him out of the cell. When they reached the upper levels Dean was relieved to see Jim and Bobby, surrounded by bodies but unharmed.

"Are you alright Dean?" Jim asked and he nodded, laying his head against Sam's shoulder. He was exhausted but otherwise unhurt. Sam smiled and then they were back at Bobby's and Sam carried Dean up to the room they shared, putting Dean down on the bed and then Sam carefully began stripping Dean's clothes off.

"I'm okay Sammy, I can do it." Dean argued but Sam shook his head and Dean sighed but lay back and let Sam work, realising Sam needed to do this. He smiled as Sam checked every bit of skin for injuries as it was revealed, even kissing the bared skin softly.

"Hungry?" Sam asked once Dean was naked and under the blankets. Dean nodded so Sam went to the mini fridge and got out a packet of blood for him. Dean drank it cold, to hungry to care and Sam got out another one. He downed that one too and then snagged Sam's wrist, keeping him in place.  
"Dean want more?"

"No, I'm fine. Come on Sammy, get in here too. Need to hold you." Dean told him and Sam nodded, quickly stripping off and then he crawled in beside Dean, cuddling close. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, leaning in to kiss him and Sam willingly parted his lips, letting Dean's tongue tangle with his own.  
"Love you so much Sammy. I was scared I'd never see you again." Dean whispered when he pulled back to let Sam breath. Sam just smiled softly and reached up to trace Dean's face.

"Never. Will always find you." Sam promised and Dean smiled. They lay in bed, just kissing lazily until Sam pressed closer, wanting more. Dean was surprised but went with it; they hadn't done anything but kiss since being rescued by Bobby and Jim, Sam hadn't even remembered what to do until recently. Dean let Sam do what he wanted, knowing Sam needed the assurance that Dean was safe with him and part of him still felt that Sam was his Master and that his pleasure came first, though it was only a small part now.  
"Okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, relaxing as Sam slowly entered his body for the first time in over a year. They both moaned as he did and Dean had to fight every instinct that screamed at him to bite, he could not drink Sam's blood. He gasped and grabbed the back of Sam's head, holding him in place as Sam's fangs pierced his skin, loving the feeling of Sam lapping at his blood. Dean cradled Sam's head as Sam moved within him, feeling the bond between them growing even deeper.

Afterwards Sam smiled at Dean who gently wiped the blood off his lips. Dean held Sam close, kissing the top of his head as Sam's head rested over Dean's unbeating heart. Sam hummed softly and Dean chuckled.

"Happy Sam?"

"Very happy Dean. Love you forever." Sam answered, eyes drooping sleepily.

"Forever." Dean whispered, watching as Sam slowly fell asleep before closing his own eyes.

_The End.  
__You all know what's going to happen, Sam will get better and finish getting rid of the demons. Doubt there'll ever be a sequel. _


End file.
